Aufklarung
by lianclouds
Summary: From : Cho Kyu/Kyunie Heechul bagaimana ini, Siwon mengajak Kyunie bertemu besok di arena ice skating. Kalau aku tidak mau datang, dia akan datang langsung kerumahku untuk mengajakku. Apa yang harus kulakukan?/GS/KyuHee/
1. Chapter 1

Aufklarung

Main cast: Cho Kyuhyun dan Kim Heechul

Other cast: Choi Yesung, Kim Kibum, Kim Jaejoong,Jung Yunho, Kim Ryeowook,Yesung

Genre: Romantic, Friendship, Family

Type: Sequel

**PART 1 **

_Cinta itu adalah pertanyaan, namun cinta pulalah yang menjadi jawabannya._

Pagi yang cerah menyelimuti kota seoul, diiringi nyanyian burung pipit yang saling bersahutan menggambarkan indahnya pagi ini dengan kata yang hanya mereka yang mampu mengerti. desir angin sejuk pun ikut menyemJaejoongkkan hari. disebuah rumah megah dan mewah bertempat ditempat kalangan elit, disinilah awal cerita ini dimulai.

seorang namja berumur sekitar 18 tahun duduk berhadap – hadapan dengan seorang namja paruh baya berumur sekitar 52 tahun. mereka tampak berbincang serius. sesekali sang namja tua bernama Cho Jung gil itu menyeruput teh manis hangat yang ada dihadapannya.

"bagaimana kabarmu pagi ini cucuku?"ujar kakek.

"aku sangat baik haraboji. kepulanganku ke korea dengan membawa nilai istimewa dan gelar baru dari universitas sorbonne membuatku sangat bahagia." tukas namja berusia 18 tahun bernama Kyuhyun tersebut.

kakek pun tersenyum.

"aku memanggilmu kemari bukan semata ingin berbincang basa basi saja. tapi ada hal penting yang ingin aku sampaikan"ujar kakek.

"apa kek?" jawab Kyuhyun.

Kakek pun menceritakan awal pertemuannya dengan keluarga Kim yang menghasilkan sebuah persetujuan untuk menjodohkan Kyuhyun dengan putri dari keluarga mereka.

"namun, aku memberikanmu hak untuk memilih karena ini adalah jalanmu. jika memang kau ingin menolak maka aku tak mencegahnya."ujar kakek demokratis

"sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu kaget dengan berita perjodohan ini, karena dikalangan kita hal tersebut sudah biasa. namun, mengingat hal tersebut sangatlah penting bagi masa depanku karena itu aku ingin meminta satu hal kek."ujar Kyuhyun.

"sebutkan saja."jawab kakek

" aku ingin mengetahui lebih dalam mengenai calonku ini. dan aku ingin menyelidikinya langsung oleh ku sendiri dan sesuai caraku sendiri." ujar Kyuhyun.

" bagaimana caranya?"tanya kakek.

Kyuhyun pun tersenyum penuh arti.

SJ HIGH SCHOOL terbagi menjadi 2, yaitu SJ PUTRI dan SJ PUTRA. bagi siswa putra mereka belajar di sekolah SJ PUTRA dan harus masuk asrama begitu pula siswa putri mereka sekolah di SJ PUTRI dan memasuki asrama. letak gedung SJ PUTRA dan SJ PUTRI saling berdekatan dan merupakan satu komplek namun menurut peraturan siswa putra tidak boleh masuk ke SJ PUTRI begitu pula sebaliknya.

Di sebuah kelas SJ PUTRI

"Annyeong …. perkenalkan namaku Kyunie, aku murid pindahan dari Perancis. mohon bantuannya." ujar seorang yeoja berparas cantik, berperawakan tinggi dan dengan rambut yang tergerai indah. ya, dia sebenarnya adalah Kyuhyun yang menyamar sebagai perempuan menggunakan nama Kyunie. ia melakukan hal ini karena ingin mengetahui lebih lanjut mengenai calon istrinya tersebut.

"selamat datang di SJ PUTRI semoga kau dapat nyaman bersekolah disini. ceritakanlah mengenai dirimu."ujar chae won sosengnim.

"nama lengkapku Cho Kyunie dan kalian dapat memanggilku Kyunie. aku pindahan dari perancis dan akan menetap di Korea. kuharap kalian dapat menerimaku disini. Gomawo."tukas Kyuhyun diiringi senyum yang manis.

"ada yang ingin bertanya pada Kyunie?"ujar chae won sosengnim.

"operasi plastik di mana?"celetuk seorang yeoja yang duduk dibarisan depan dengan angkuh. dia adalah Kyuhyun.

Murid – murid serempak tertawa dan Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum.

"Kibum mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"tegur bu chae won.

Kyuhyun reflek melirik yeoja bernama Kibum itu "ternyata dia." gumamnya dalam hati lalu tersenyum penuh arti.

"aku mensyukuri apa yang Tuhan berikan padaku. pertanyaanmu tadi kuanggap sebagai pujian. Gomawo."jawab Kyuhyun.

Setelah menjawab beberapa pertanyaan Kyuhyun pun dipersilakan untuk duduk dibarisan tengah bersama seorang yeoja lugu dengan rambut berkepang satu. Dia adalah Heechul.

mereka pun saling menyapa dan tersenyum.

Pulang Sekolah .

Kyunie tengah membereskan beberapa bukunya bersama Heechul dibangku ketika Kibum dan 2 temannya Jaejoong dan Ryeowook menghampirinya.

"hei murid baru, jangan macam – macam denganku. jangan berfikir kau bisa mengalahkanku. ingat aku adalah siswi paling populer di SJ HIGH SCHOOL. Mengerti ?!" ujar Kibum angkuh.

"maaf tapi aku tidak berminat untuk mencari musuh. maka sebaiknya kita berteman baik saja, lagipula aku tidak punya pemikiran untuk menjadi siswi populer, aku sekolah hanya untuk belajar." jawab Kyunie bijak.

"baguslah."sahut Kibum sambil menyibakkan rambutnya yang tergerai dan ngeloyor pergi.

Heechul dan Kyunie pun saling pandang.

"jangan dimasukkan ke hati dia memang begitu."ujar Heechul

"ne, aku memang tidak terpengaruh. oh iya, bisakah kau mengantarkanku ke kamar asramaku?"pinta Kyunie.

"baiklah, nomor berapa kamarmu?"tanya Heechul.

"kata Kepala Sekolah dan pengurus asrama aku mendapat nomor 173 dilantai 2."jawab Kyuhyun

"mwo? itu kan kamarku. berarti kita satu kamar."ujar Heechul kaget.

"benarkah?" sahut Kyuhyun tak kalah kaget.

sepanjang jalan Heechul dan Kyuhyun sibuk dengan pemikirannya masing – masing. mereka saling mencemaskan keadaan selanjutnya kalau mereka sekamar.

"bagaimana ini? sebelumnya aku tidak pernah memiliki teman sekamar, jadi aku bisa leluasa dan juga dapat menyimpan rahasia sendiri tanpa ada orang lain yang tahu. "gumam Heechul dalam hatinya.

"apa aku harus memberitahukan padanya? tapi bagaimana kalau dia tidak bisa menerimanya. ah sebaiknya bagaimana ini?" batin Kyuhyun.

sesampainya di depan kamar mereka.

"ini kamar kita."ujar Heechul dengan tergagap.

Heechul pun membuka kunci pintu kamarnya, dan taraaaa ….. Kyuhyun tercengang melihat isi kamarnya yang berantakkan.

"maaf, aku belum membereskannya. lagipula aku selalu bersih – bersih kamar setiap apabila ada razia dari pengurus asrama putri bu jin hee."jawab Heechul malu.

"tapi alangkah baiknya kalau kau membiasakan dirimu untuk lebih rajin merapikan kamarmu."ujar Kyunie.

"iya aku tau. maaf ya. karena kita sekJaejoongng sekamar aku akan lebih membuatmu nyaman tinggal bersamaku."tukas Heechul.

"gomawo."jawab Kyuhyun.

mereka pun akhirnya merapikan kamar mereka bersama. sambil bercengkrama dan bercanda.

malamnya …

Heechul tengah merapikan buku – bukunya untuk besok sedangkan Kyuhyun tengah asyik bermain laptop. Heechul pun menghampiri Kyuhyun walau agak ragu.

"Kyunie … apa kau sudah tahu beberapa peraturan disekolah ini?"tanya Heechul

Kyunie menggeleng .

"baiklah akan kuberitahu ." ujar Heechul.

Ia pun memberitahu beberapa peraturan yang dirasa penting untuk diingat oleh Kyunie, diantJaejoongnya "

1. tidak boleh memiliki peliharaan dalam bentuk apapun.

2. tidak boleh memiliki TV dikamar masing – masing karena telah ada diruangan bersama dilantai 1.

3. dilJaejoongng keluar kamar melewati jam 9 malam.

4. tidak boleh memasukkan laki – laki ke kamar.

5. harus mengikuti kegiatan – kegiatan sekolah dan asrama. bila salah satu peraturan tersebut diatas dilanggar maka akan dikenakkan sangsi sesuai dengan peraturan yang telah diterapkan dan kebijakan kepala sekolah.

tak lama berselang …

tok .. tok … tok …

Kyunie dan Heechul menoleh kearah jendela yang sepertinya ada yang mengetuknya. Heechul sangat kaget, keringatnya bercucuran ia tau siapa yang mengetuk jendela kamarnya. dengan terpaksa ia pun mendekati jendela kamarnya dan membuka gordennya, diikuti oleh Kyunie.

"Yesung sunbae."gumam Heechul saat melihat seorang namja melambaikan tangannya dari balik jendela.

Heechul tersenyum kecut, ia melirik Kyunie yang tengah bengong. Heechul menaruh telunjuknya dibibirnya.

"sssttt ….. dia kekasihku. jangan bilang – bilang yah."ujar Heechul.

Kyunie mengangguk.

Heechul pun menarik Yesung dari balkon masuk kekamar lewat jendela.

"hai … "gumam Yesung saat melihat Kyunie disamping Heechul.

"sunbae … dia teman sekamarku."ujar Heechul berbisik.

"joneun Yesung imnida. kuharap kau bisa menjaga rahasia ini."ujar Yesung memohon

"ne … aku mengerti."ujar Kyunie sambil terkekeh.

"gomawo."ujar Yesung dan Heechul berbarengan.

mereka pun akhirnya mengobrol bertiga dengan frekuensi suJaejoong serendah mungkin, sehingga terkadang untuk lebih jelas mereka harus menulis ucapan mereka kembali. sekitar pukul 8 malam lewat beberapa menit Yesung pun pamit untuk kembali keasramanya. ia mengecup kening Heechul sambil menyerahkan beberapa bungkus cokelat untuknya.

"Kyunie terima kasih kau mau merahasiakannya."ujar Heechul

"sama – sama."ujar Kyunie.

"oh iya aku juga memiliki 1 rahasia lagi. aku rasa aku tidak akan bisa menyembunyikannya darimu, karena itu bisakah kau pun menyimpannya?"pinta Heechul

"baiklah."ujar Kyunie

Heechul pun membuka pintu lemarinya, ia mengambil sebuah kandang berukuran sedang dan memperlihatkannya pada Kyuhyun/Kyunie. seekor hamster yang lucu.

"ini peliharaku, namanya kyukyu. ini kudapat dari ayahku."ujar Heechul

"dia lucu sekali Heechul. tapi mengapa namanya kyukyu? hampir mirip dengan namaku."ujar Kyunie

"iya. entahlah aku menyukai nama itu. bisakah kau merahasiakannya?"pinta Heechul lagi.

"kau tak usah cemas aku akan merahasiakannya."jawab Kyunie

"aku lega sekali. aku merasa beruntung mendapatkan teman yang baik sepertimu, sepertinya kita akan bersahabat baik." ujar Heechul senang.

Heechul dan Kyuhyun pun saling tersenyum.

"pengurus kang apakah menurutmu cucuku akan berhasil kali ini?"tanya kakek jung gil

"saya yakin. tuan muda merupakan sosok yang cerdas dan sangat terampil. ia pasti tidak akan menemukan kesulitan yang berarti. lagipula saya yakin ia telah memikirkan rencana tersebut dengan matang."ujar pengurus kang.

"begitukah pendapatmu?"jawab kakek jung gil

"ne tuan."sahut pengurus kang.

kakek pun tersenyum sambil memandang foto Kyuhyun.

Heechul dan Kyunie pun menggelar kasur futon untuk segera pergi tidur. Kyunie menggelar kasur agak berjauhan dengan Heechul. hal itu membuat Heechul merasa heran.

"Kyunie, mengapa kau menggelar kasur disana?"tanya Heechul

"a ,,, aku ,,, hanya ingin mencari tempat yang sejuk saja."sahut Kyunie. sebenarnya ia tidak mau kalau harus tidur bersebelahan dengan wanita walaupun jiwa normalnya mau juga.

"apa tak apa dekat jendela seperti itu? nanti kau kedinginan."ujar Heechul

"tak apa."ujar Kyunie.

Heechul pun beranjak menghampiri Kyunie, dan menganggkat kasur futonnya. Heechul pun menggelar kasurnya disampingnya.

"kurasa disini lebih nyaman. tidurlah disampingku, kujamin disini juga sejuk."ujar Heechul sambil tersenyum.

"ta … tapi ….."gumam Kyunie.

"bukankah aku berjanji untuk membuatmu lebih nyaman sekamar denganku?"tanya Heechul.

"ya, tapi aku …."gumam Kyunie.

Heechul pun menarik Kyunie dan mendudukkannya dikasur futonnya.

"kalau begini kita bisa semakin dekat."ujar Heechul sambil tersenyum.

Heechul pun berbaring dan melirik Kyunie yang tengah bengong.

"sudahlah kau tidur saja, ini sudah malam. selamat tidur sahabat baruku."ujar Heechul.

"selamat tidur chulie-ah."sahut Kyuhyun dengan senyum tak wajar.

esoknya saat istirahat tiba .

Heechul dan Kyunie tengah berjalan – jalan sekitar sekolah. mereka sedang lewat sebuah koridor sekolah perbatasan antJaejoong SJ PUTRA dan SJ PUTRI. Tempat ini merupakan pertemuan antara siswi dan siswa SJ yang strategis, karena tempatnya yang cukup sepi dan jJaejoongng dijamah oleh guru – guru. tempat ini juga sering mereka gunakan untuk berpacaran.

"aku tidak berminat denganmu, lagipula aku memiliki standar sendiri untuk kekasihku."ujar seorang namja yang dari seragamnya saja dapat ditebak kalau dia adalah murid SJ HIGH SCHOOL PUTRA. dia adalah Siwon putra dari pemilik sekolah SJ.

yeoja yang baru saja ditolak itu pun menangis "mengapa kau tidak menyukaiku?" tanya yeoja tersebut.

"kurasa kau butuh cermin."ujar Siwon. dia pun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya dan memberikan benda tersebut pada yeoja itu.

"ada apa dengan cermin ini?"tanya yeoja itu sambil terisak.

"supaya kau tau betapa buruknya wajahmu."ujar Siwon dengan mata yang melotot.

yeoja itu pun berlari sambil menangis karena merasa sakit hati.

Kyunie dan Heechul yang melihat kejadian itu terbengong – bengong. Kyunie pun menghampiri Siwon, plakkkk …. tamparan keras mendarat di pipi Siwon dari tangan Kyunie.

"apa kau tidak bisa memperlakukan wanita secara baik – baik. setidaknya kalau kau tidak menyukainya kau bisa lebih sopan menolaknya."ujar Kyunie kesal.

"hei kau siapa? beraninya kau menamparku."ujar Siwon yang kaget dan mJaejoongh.

Heechul yang melihat itu kaget setengah mati melihat keberanian Kyunie, ia pun menarik tangan Kyunie. "apa kau tau dia adalah Siwon putra pemilik sekolah ini."ujar Heechul sambil berbisik.

"lalu ada apa memangnya?"tanya Kyunie yang masih kesal.

Heechul pun menundukkan kepalanya pada Siwon "maafkan temanku. dia adalah murid baru jadi dia tidak mengenalmu."ujar Heechul meminta maaf.

"hah … sudah kuduga."ujar Siwon sinis.

"hei ! walaupun kau adalah pemilik dari sekolah ini, tapi aku tetap tidak terima kalau kau bertingkah kasar seperti tadi. mau dijadikan apa sekolah ini bila penerusnya saja seperti ini."ujar Kyunie yang lagi – lagi komentar dengan pedas.

Siwon yang mendengarnya semakin panas ia pun mendekati Kyunie, ia bermaksud untuk menampar Kyunie namun entah mengapa tertahan.

"apa? kau mau menamparku? silakan saja. aku tidak takut."ujar Kyunie menantang sambil mendekatkan kepalanya ketangn Siwon.

Siwon hanya bisa mematung, entah mengapa hatinya berdesir, jantungnya terasa semakin cepat berdetak bahkan rasanya ada aliran listirk menyengat tubuhnya. ia tatap wajah Kyunie. berkilau.

Heechul yang melihat kesempatan itu langsung menarik tangan Kyunie dan ngacir. sedangkan Siwon masih mematung.

Di kelas .

"Chulie-ah mengapa tadi kau menarik tanganku? padahal aku sedang seru – serunya memberi pelajJaejoongn pada lelaki sengak itu."ujar Kyunie.

"sudahlah lupakan saja, lagipula kalau kau memperpanjang urusan ini kau bisa – bisa dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini."ujar Heechul.

"aku tidak takut. lagipula seharusnya wanita itu dilindungi bukan untuk disakiti. hati mereka lembut dan sensitif."ujar Kyunie.

"tentu saja kau memahami yeoja tadi karena kau juga seorang wanita. andai saja para namja pun mengerti dan memahami wanita sama sepertimu."ujar Heechul .

Kyunie tersenyum, "kau tidak tau saja kalau aku juga seorang namja."ujar Kyunie dalam hati.

Kibum terus saja ngomel, ia marah sekali karena PR yang dibuat oleh Ryeowook mendapat nilai B berbeda dengan Ryeowook yang mendapat nilai A.

"Apa kau berniat licik terhadapku?"ujar Kibum sambil membanting bukunya ke meja Ryeowook.

"maaf tapi aku tidak tau mengapa jadi begini. padahal aku sudah memastikannya bahwa kau yang akan mendapat nilai A, sedangkan PR ku yang akan mendapat nilai B. "tukas Ryeowook sambil menunduk.

"bagaimana itu bisa terjadi? kau memang bodoh seperti ibumu!"ujar Kibum kasar. ia pun berlalu pergi sambil terus ngomel.

Jaejoong yang berada disamping Ryeowook pun memeluknya, "sudahlah Ryeowook kau jangan menangis. kau kan tau dia seperti itu. jangan kau masukkan kehati yah."ujar Jaejoong mencoba menenangkan.

"aku mengerti. tapi dia tidak perlu menghina ibuku juga."ujar Ryeowook sambil tersedu sedan.

Heechul dan Kyunie memperhatikan perangai Kibum yang buruk. jujur saja hal tersebut membuat Kyunie kecewa karena ternyata calon istrinya tersebut sangatlah buruk. ia sungguh tidak menyangka.

"Chulie-ah apakah dia memang seperti itu?"tanya Kyunie sambil melihat Kibum.

"begitulah. aku bahkan merasa heran mengapa Ryeowook dan Jaejoong mau berteman dengan Kibum. padahal dulu Jaejoong dan aku berteman baik, ya meskipun sekarang ia sudah bergabung bersama Kibum dia masih berhubungan baik denganku."ujar Heechul.

"lalu kalau Ryeowook ? bagaimana dengan dia?"tanya Kyunie

"kedua orang tuanya bekerja di keluarga Kim sebagai pengurus. karena keluarganya juga Ryeowook bisa bersekolah di SMA yang sama dengan Kibum. jadi kurasa itulah alasan Ryeowook bertahan, hanya untuk balas budi."ujar Heechul.

"memangnya seberapa populer Kibum disini?"tanya Kyunie

"dia merupakan siswi paling populer di SJ, selain karena ia cantik dan kaya. ia juga pernah berpacaran dengan Siwon yang tadi kau tampar."ujar Heechul

"berpacaran dengan Siwon?"tanya Kyunie

"ya, tapi kudengar mereka sudah berpisah. tapi Kibum masih menyukai Siwon."ujar Heechul.

"ou … terima kasih atas informasinya."ujar Kyunie.

"sama – sama."jawab Heechul.

Kyunie pun tersenyum penuh arti. rasanya sekarang semakin jelas apa yang harus ia lakukan ke depannya.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

Aufklarung part 2

Main cast: Cho Kyuhyun, ,Kim Heechul

Other cast: Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum, Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Kim Ryeowook, Yesung

Genre: Romantic, Friendship, Family

Type: Sequel

**PART 2 **

_Mungkin aku tidak seperti yang seideal yang kau bayangkan _

_Aku tak sesempurna yang kau kira_

_Namun harus kau tau pasti, cintaku kan beri bahagia untukmu _

Heechul tengah sibuk mengerjakan PR nya, sebenarnya ia sudah tidak bisa berfikir lagi. otaknya sudah menemui jalan buntu. ia pun melirik Kyunie yang tengah asyik bermain game hp.

"Kyunie apakah kau sudah mengerjakan PR mu?" tanya Heechul

"aku sudah selesai. memangnya kenapa?"jawab Kyunie tanpa memandang Heechul.

"mwo? kau hebat sekali. bukankah aku lebih dulu mengerjakan PR . tapi kau selesai duluan." ujar Heechul

"itu kan sangat mudah, karna itu aku cepat menyelesaikannya."tanggap Kyunie.

"aish … kau pintar sekali Kyunie. dikelaspun kau selalu dapat menjawab pertanyaan dari para guru. aku sungguh iri padamu. aku ingin sekali pintar sepertimu supaya aku bisa bertahan di SMA ini." keluh Heechul

"maksudmu?"sahut Kyunie yang kini mulai menanggapi serius curhatan Heechul.

"kau tau kan SJ HIGH SCHOOL merupakan sekolah paling elit. yang diterima disini pasti orang – orang kaya dan memiliki prestasi. aku masuk SMA ini karena aku memiliki prestasi dibidang olahraga baseball, walaupun aku tidak memiliki keunggulan di bidang akademik karena prestasiku di bidang itulah aku bertahan dan mendapatkan beasiswa. tapi beberapa bulan yang lalu aku mendapat cedera sehingga aku tidak dapat bertanding lagi. otomatis aku harus bisa membiayai sekolahku sendiri. karena itu aku harus unggul dibidang akademik saat ini, karena orang tua ku bukanlah orang yang berkecukupan. kami hanya memiliki warung bubur sederhana yang menjadi usaha kami. tapi otakku ini tidak bisa diajak kompromi. aku benar – benar bodoh. Sungguh aku tak ingin mengecewakan orang tuaku yang telah membanting tulang membiayai sekolahku"tukas Heechul sambil memukul – mukul jidatnya.

"ou begitu. baiklah aku mengerti. kalau begitu aku akan membantumu agar kau dapat bertahan di SMA ini."ujar Kyunie.

"gomawo . kau memang baik sekali Kyunie. aku sangat beruntung memiliki teman sepertimu." ujar Heechul yang langsung refleks memeluk Kyunie.

Kyunie yang kaget dipeluk Heechul hanya bisa diam, wajahnya pun memerah karena ini kali pertama baginya dipeluk perempuan.

setelah selesai mengerjakan tugasnya Heechul dan Kyunie pun segera tidur.

"Kyunie terima kasih kau selalu membantuku. mulai saat ini, apabila kau butuh sesuatu maka aku akan selalu siap menolongmu."ujar Heechul sambil berbaring dikasur futon nya.

"baiklah. gomawo."sahut Kyunie ia pun segera berbaring disamping Heechul.

"Kyunie, bolehkah aku memelukmu saat tidur?"pinta Heechul

"mwo?"timpal Kyunie yang kaget.

"sudahlah, saat aku dirumah aku selalu memeluk ibu saat tidur. "ujar Heechul yang langsung saja mendekatkan kasur futonnya ke kasur futon Kyunie dan memeluk Kyunie.

Kyunie terkesiap, darahnya berdesir sampai ke ubun – ubun. detakkan jantungnya terasa semakin keras dan cepat.

"Kyunie kenapa kau gugup? aku bahkan bisa mendengar detakkan jantungmu."ujar Heechul

"hehe … tak apa. selamat tidur Heechul."ujar Kyunie mencoba tersenyum walau sulit.

"selamat tidur Kyunie."jawab Heechul yang masih anteng memeluk Kyunie.

Kyunie menatap wajah Heechul yang sedang memeluknya, "apa yang harus kulakukan? mana mungkin aku bisa tertidur kalau seperti ini?"rutuk Kyunie dalam hati.

paginya .

Heechul terbangun ketika cahaya matahari mulai menyentuh wajahnya. ia buka matanya perlahan. ia pun melirik Kyunie disebelahnya yang masih tertidur. "kalau dia laki -laki pasti sangat tampan." ujar Heechul dalam hati.

Kyunie menggeliat ia pun membuka matanya.

"selamat pagi Heechul."ujar Kyunie.

"pagi …"sahut Heechul.

Kyunie pun beranjak bangun dari kasur futonnya, namun tak disangka wig yang dia pakai pun terlepas. Heechul yang melihatnya tentu saja kaget setengah mati melihat rambut Kyunie copot.

"kyaaa …. Kyunie ada apa dengan rambutmu?"teriak Heechul

Kyunie yang panik pun segera memungut rambut palsunya. "haduh … kurasa ini saatnya"gumam Kyunie.

"Kyunie, jadi rambutmu pendek?"tanya Heechul yang mulai hilang rasa kagetnya.

"Heechul maaf sebenarnya aku ingin memberitahumu dari awal tapi …."

"tak apa. kau tetap cantik dengan rambut pendek. aku akan menjaga rahasia kalau rambut panjangmu ternyata wig."ujar Heechul.

"hah? bukan itu maksudku."ujar Kyunie.

"lalu apa?"tanya Heechul

Kyuhyun pun merogoh sesuatu dari dadanya. 2 balon berukuran sedang yang ia gunakan untuk membentuk payudara. ia pun membuka bajunya sehingga terlihat kalau ia adalah namja. Heechul terhenyak, ia benar – benar kaget.

"kyaaaaaaaa …."teriak Heechul sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"ssttt …. kau jangan berisik."ujar Kyunie

"kau siapa? mana Kyunie?"ujar Heechul.

"aku … "

"kau menculik Kyunie dan kemudian berpura – pura menjadi dia kan?"ujar Heechul mengintimidasi

"hah? apa maksudmu?"tanya Kyunie yang tentu saja kaget dengan perkiraan yang Heechul fikirkan.

"kau pasti namja genit yang berusaha menggoda siswi SMA seperti aku kan? cepat katakan dimana Kyunie atau aku akan lapor polisi."ancam Heechul sambil mengacung – acungkan sapu kewajah Kyunie.

"heh? bukan. sejak awal aku adalah namja. aku menyamar sebagai perempuan. Kyunie adalah nama samaranku nama asliku Cho Kyuhyun."jelas Kyuhyun.

"APA ?!" teriak Heechul yang makin kaget lebih dari setengah mati.

"aku …. aku …. sedang menyelidiki sesuatu sehingga aku harus menyamar sebagai perempuan."ujar Kyuhyun.

Heechul pun memutar kembali kenangannya sejak awal perkenalannya bersama Kyunie, ia mengingat semua kejadian. ia pernah memeluk Kyunie, bahkan mengganti pakaian didepan Kyunie, dan Kyunie tau semua rahasia Heechul. rasanya Heechul ingin pingsan saat itu. tapi ia mencoba menguatkan diri. "tapi ia tampak seperti perempuan. aku benar – benar terkecoh."batin Heechul.

Kyunie pun dengan sigap meraih sapu yang dipegang Heechul dan mendudukan Heechul dikursi. ia pun memasang wajah serius.

"bisakah kita membuat kesepakatan?"pinta Kyuhyun.

"untuk apa aku membuat kesepakatan dengan seorang pembohong sepertimu."jawab Heechul sinis.

"aku bisa jelaskan semuanya supaya kau mengerti."ujar Kyuhyun

"aku tidak tertarik dengan penjelasanmu. lebih baik sekarang kau keluar dari sini atau aku akan mengadukannya pada kepala sekolah."ancam Heechul.

"mengapa kau tidak bisa mendengarkan penjelasanku dulu. aku bahkan bisa melaporkan kalau kau pernah memasukkan pria kedalam kamar dan kau memiliki peliharan."ujar Kyuhyun tak kalah sengit.

"kau benar juga. haduh … baiklah. jelaskan ."ujar Heechul

Kyuhyun pun menjelaskan seluruh ceritanya pada Heechul. hal itu cukup dimaklumi oleh Heechul. mereka pun membuat kesepakatan.

"aku akan menjaga rahasiamu begitu pula kau harus menjaga rahasiaku."ujar Kyuhyun tegas.

"baiklah kalau begitu. tapi mana mungkin aku bisa sekamar dengan pria?"rutuk Heechul

"hanya untuk sementara saja. lagipula yang mengetahui aku adalah pria hanya kau. kita jalani seperti biasa saja".ujar Kyuhyun

"aku tidak mau. tetap saja walaupun kau memakai pakaian yeoja tapi aku tau kalau kau adalah pria. pokoknya kita harus membuat peraturan."ujar Heechul.

"baiklah apa peraturannya?"tanya Kyuhyun

"kau harus memiliki jarak denganku radius 5m, ketika aku sedang mandi atau ganti baju kau harus berada diluar kamar, dan kita tidak lagi sebangku."ujar Heechul

"untuk masalah kau ganti baju aku bisa melakukannya, tapi kalau harus tidak sebangku dan memiliki jarak aku rasa tidak bisa karena orang – orang bisa curiga."tukas Kyuhyun.

"benar juga. baiklah untuk hal itu aku dapat memaklumi tapi awas kalau kau berani macam – macam denganku, aku tak segan untuk melemparmu dari lantai paling atas."ancam Heechul

"tenang saja lagipula aku tidak berminat pada tipe yeoja sepertimu. walaupun kita terkurung dikamar ini selama bertahun – tahun tidak akan terjadi apa – apa diantara kita."ujar Kyuhyun santai.

"baguslah kalau begitu. Tapi aku juga punya 1 syarat lagi"ujar Heechul.

"apalagi?"ujar Kyuhyun

"kau harus membantuku agar aku bisa lulus dengan nilai yang tidak mengecewakan. Bagaimana?"tawar Heechul.

"hanya itu? Baiklah."sahut Kyuhyun.

mereka pun berjabat tangan tanda kesepakatan sudah disepakati.

Siwon terus saja melamun dikelas sampai bel istirahat berbunyi, hal tersebut membuat yun ho beserta Yesung sahabatnya merasa bingung.

"apa kau ada masalah?"tanya Yesung sambil menepuk pundah Siwon.

Siwon tidak menyahut. ia masih saja diam. fikirannya melayang ke peristiwa kemarin saat Kyunie berani memarahi bahkan menamparnya. Siwon pun merogoh cellphone dari dalam sakunya dan memencet nomor yang ia tuju.

"yoboseyo …."jawab seseorang yang dihubungi Siwon.

"kepala sekolah suk hwan bolehkah aku bertanya?" ujar Siwon

"ada apa?"ujar suk hwan selaku kepala sekolah SJ HIGH SCHOOL

"apakah di SJ PUTRI ada murid baru?"tanya Siwon

"oh itu, iya minggu ini ada siswi baru di SJ PUTRI. ada yang bisa kubantu?"ujar suk hwan

"siapa namanya dan apa yang kau ketahui tentang dia?"tanya Siwon.

"dia bernama Cho Kyunie pindahan dari perancis. setahuku hanya itu. bila kau membutuhkan informasi lebih banyak aku akan mencarikannya."jawab suk hwan.

"tak perlu, biar ini menjadi urusanku." ujar Siwon ia pun mematikan handphonenya.

Siwon pun tersenyum.

Di taman sekolah .

Heechul terus saja memperhatikan Kyuhyun, ia melihat dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut. "dia benar – benar tidak tampak seperti perempuan. Bahkan ia lebih cantik dari aku yang jelas – jelas yeoja." batin Heechul.

"mengapa kau terus menatapku?"ujar Kyuhyun tiba – tiba.

"apa benar kau seorang namja?"tanya Heechul

"tentu saja. Apa aku harus telanjang didepanmu supaya kau percaya?"ujar Kyuhyun

"ahh … tidak usah. Baiklah aku percaya." ujar Heechul sambil mengibas – ngibaskan tangannya.

Suasana hening sesaat. Dia menutup buku yang sedari tadi dibacanya, ia melirik Heechul yang tengah sibuk menggigiti kuku jari – jarinya.

"Heechul besok hari sabtu bukan?"Tanya Kyuhyun

Heechul mengangguk.

"apa kau besok pulang kerumah?"Tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

Heechul mengangguk.

"ada sesuatu yang harus aku lakukan. Kau ada waktu untuk menemaniku?"

Heechul berfikir sejenak.

"aku akan memberimu apel kalau kau mau membantuku."ujar Kyuhyun.

"mengapa kau hanya memberiku apel?"Tanya Heechul heran.

"karena apel lebih sehat daripada coklat. Aku khawatir dengan berat badanmu, lihat saja pipimu sudah chubby. Apa kau berniat membentuk badanmu seperti balon?"tukas Kyuhyun.

"biar saja aku gemuk, yang penting aku sehat dan aku bahagia dengan apa yang kumiliki."timpal Heechul.

"hei bukankah perempuan lebih menyukai badannya langsing dan indah? Aku hanya sedikit membantumu."ujar Kyuhyun.

"aku tidak takut gemuk, lagipula untuk apa aku menahan laparku hanya untuk membentuk tubuh yang ideal sedangkan diluar sana banyak orang – orang yang menahan lapar karena memang mereka tidak mampu membeli makanan. "tukas Heechul.

"ternyata kau bisa berfikir manusiawi juga."ujar Kyuhyun

"aish .. tentu saja, memangnya kau fikir aku tidak punya hati. "tukas Heechul dengan nada kesal.

"ya baiklah terserah apa katamu. Tapi kau mau ikut denganku tidak?"Tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"tapi aku ada janji nonton dengan Yesung oppa besok malam."ujar Heechul.

"tenang saja, tidak akan sampai malam. Bagaimana?"tawar Kyuhyun lagi.

"asalkan kau membantuku untuk membuat tugas kesenian, bagaimana?"tawar Heechul

"baiklah. Itu mudah bagiku yang sangat multitalented. "ujar Kyuhyun diiringi gaya narsisnya.

Malamnya di kamar Jaejoong dan Ryeowook .

ara menatap selembar foto dihadapannya, sosok seorang namja yang selama ini telah mencuri hatinya. Seseorang yang selalu bersikap dingin dan tak pernah berbicara dengan siapapun kecuali benar – benar penting.

"mengapa kau selalu berekspresi seperti ini?"gumam Jaejoong sambil memandangi foto namja itu.

Sebenarnya ara memiliki banyak sekali foto lelaki itu namun hanya uniknya disetiap foto ekspresinya selalu sama. Selalu dengan gaya jutek dan mengisyaratkan bahwa ia tak pernah ingin bergaul dengan dunia.

Jaejoong masih sibuk memperhatikan foto yang ada ditangannya ketika ryeowook menepuk pundaknya dan membuatnya kaget.

"hei kau sedang apa?"ujar ryeowook sambil menepuk pundak ara.

"hah … ah tidak."ujar ara tergagap dan dengan sigap menyembunyikan foto yang sedari tadi ia perhatikan.

"apa itu?"Tanya ryeowook

"ah bukan apa – apa."ujar ara.

"ou … oh ya, kata Kibum besok malam kita pergi nonton, kau mau ikut?"tawar ryeowook.

"mmm … sepertinya aku tidak bisa. Besok aku ada sesuatu yang harus kukerjakan. Maaf yah."ujar Jaejoong dengan wajah memelas.

" baiklah tak apa. "sahut ryeowook.

Esoknya ..

Karena hari ini hari sabtu maka para siswa dan siswi SJ dapat pulang kerumah mereka masing – masing sampai hari minggu. Namun ada juga beberapa siswa yang memilih untuk tetap tinggal diasrama. Begitu pula dengan Heechul dan Kyuhyun yang kini tengah bersiap untuk pulang.

"Kyu apa kau siap?"ujar Heechul bersemangat.

"tentu saja, ayo berangkat."ujar Kyuhyun.

Mereka menelusuri lorong asrama, namun kemudian mereka dihadang oleh Siwon.

"kau Cho Kyunie kan?"ujar Siwon.

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"kau mau pulang?"Tanya Siwon.

Kyuhyun pun mengangguk lagi.

"mari aku antar."ujar Siwon sambil meraih tangan Kyuhyun.

Reflex Kyuhyun menghempaskan tangan Siwon sehingga terlepas, Siwon kaget dibuatnya karena ia tidak menyangka akan diperlakukan seperti itu.

"apa yang mau kau lakukan?"ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengelus – elus tangannya.

"kita berkencan."ujar Siwon santai.

"mwo?!"teriak Kyuhyun beserta Heechul yang terkaget – kaget dengan statement Siwon.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Jangan lupa berikan komentar kalian ya.. please, don't be silent reader **

**Gomawo sebelumnya. **


	3. Chapter 3

Aufklarung part 3

Main cast: Cho Kyuhyun dan Kim Heechul

Other cast: Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum, Kim Jeajoong, Jung Yunho, Kim Ryeowook,Yesung

Genre: Romantic, Friendship, Family

Type: Sequel

**PART 3 **

_Denting lagu cinta itu masih mengalun. Disini dihati ini._

_Ingatkah kau?_

Heechul dan Kyuhyun saling memasang aksi melongo di taxi. Mereka masih dalam keadaan shock dengan statement Siwon yang mengajak Kyunie untuk berkencan. Heechul pun menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang memasang tampang resah, ia pun memutar kembali ingatannya ke peristiwa tadi yang membuat keduanya shock.

_Flashback ._

"kita berkencan" ujar Siwon santai

"mwo?!"teriak Kyuhyun dan Heechul dengan tampang yang kaget setengah mati.

"coba kau ulangi sekali lagi, aku rasa kupingku sedang gangguan."ujar Kyunie

"aku bilang aku dan kau berkencan mulai sekarang."ujar Siwon sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Kyunie.

"a….apa … kau sedang dalam keadaan tidak waras?"Tanya Kyunie

"tentu saja aku waras, tidak ada salahnya kan? Lagipula kau wanita yang beruntung karena dapat berkencan denganku."ujar Siwon narsis.

Heechul hanya bisa memperhatikan mereka berdua yang sedang berdebat, ia tidak dapat melakukan apa – apa selain kompresan.

"aku tidak mau!"ujar Kyunie menolak.

"hei … apa kau sadar dengan perkataanmu? Mana mungkin kau bisa menolakku? Aku kaya, tampan, pintar dan penuh pesona. Apa lagi yang kurang dariku?"ujar Siwon dengan nada yang kesal dan sedikit promosi.

"tapi aku tidak menyukaimu. "ujar Kyunie

"ah .. apa kau sudah punya kekasih? "Tanya Siwon,

Kyuhyun hanya diam.

"kau diam, kurasa jawabannya tidak. Jadi sukailah aku."ujar Siwon

"sekarang atau nanti pun aku tidak akan mungkin menyukaimu.!"ujar Kyunie kesal.

"akan kupastikan kau menjadi milikku."ujar Siwon sambil mengecup tangan Kyunie dan tersenyum penuh arti. Setelah memandang Kyunie sesaat Siwon pun pergi meninggalkan Kyunie dan Heechul yang masih dalam keadaan terheran – heran.

_End of flashback . _

Kyuhyun melirik Heechul disebelahya .

"hei apa mungkin dia salah minum obat ?"ujar Kyuhyun memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"kurasa dia memang benar – benar jatuh cinta padamu. "ujar Heechul memberikan pendapatnya.

"mana mungkin dia menyukai namja? Kau lihat bulu kudukku saja sampai merinding mendengar dia menyukaiku"ujar Kyuhyun sambil menunjukkan bulu kuduknya pada Heechul.

"dimatanya kan kau perempuan, kim Kyunie."ujar Heechul

"ah kau benar. Hadooh …. Aku benar – benar tidak terpikir akan seperti ini. Lalu bagaimana bila ia benar – benar akan membuatku menyukainya?"ujar Kyuhyun gelisah.

"kenapa kau harus khawatir kalau kau normal? Lagipula Siwon menganggapmu perempuan. Aku hanya punya satu saran. Kuatkan hatimu nak ."ujar Heechul sambil menepuk bahu Kyuhyun.

"aish .. aku harus menemukan cara agar dia tidak menyukaiku."ujar Kyuhyun.

"kau buat saja Siwon kembali dengan Kibum. "ujar Heechul

"apa kau gila? Bagaimanapun dia calon tunanganku. Walaupun aku tidak memiliki perasaan padanya tapi mungkin saja perjodohan ini akan terjadi, bila aku tidak menemukan hal yang membuatku ingin menolak perjodohan ini. Lagipula Kibum pun memiliki hak untuk menolak dan menerima perjodohan ini."tukas Kyuhyun.

"benar juga. Mungkin kau harus membuatnya membencimu."ujar Heechul

"kau benar. Tapi apa ?"Tanya Kyuhyun.

"kau harus mencari tau dulu mengapa Siwon bisa menyukaimu lalu kau lakukan hal yang sebaliknya. Bagaimana?"saran Heechul.

"akan kupertimbangkan saranmu."ujar Kyuhyun.

"oh ya, sekarang kau akan kemana?"Tanya Heechul

"aku harus kekantor dulu karena ada meeting yang harus aku hadiri. Nanti siang kita bertemu di halte yang sudah aku beritahu padamu semalam. Kau paham?"ujar Kyuhyun.

"baiklah. "ujar Heechul sambil mengangguk.

Di rumah keluarga Kim

"mwo? Aku akan dijodohkan? Dengan siapa?"Tanya Kibum saat berbincang dengan ayah dan ibunya di ruang keluarga.

"dengan cucu dari pemilik perusahaan Cho corp."ujar ibu Kibum

"Cho corp? Siapa?"Tanya Kibum lagi.

"kami belum tahu siapa dan bagaimana dia, tapi kuyakin dia cukup baik untukmu. Karena mengingat lingkungan keluarga mereka yang baik – baik maka aku menyetujui perjodohan ini."ujar ayah Kibum.

"tapi kami pun tidak memaksanya padamu. Kau masih dapat memilih untuk menolak atau menerima karena ini salah satu kesepakatan kami dengan Tuan Cho Jung Gil."ujar ibu Kibum menambahkan.

"apakah akan ada pertemuan dulu antara kami bu?"Tanya Kibum.

"kami masih belum membicarakan tentang hal itu, tapi jika kau meminta maka kami dapat menyampaikannya pada mereka."ujar ayah Kibum.

"lalu apa keputusan dari cucu Tuan Cho Jung Gil? Apakah dia menerimanya?" tanya Kibum lagi.

"kami belum mendapat kabar apapun mengenai ini. Saat ini kami hanya diminta untuk menyampaikan berita ini padamu. "ujar ibu Kibum.

"bagaimana apa kau bersedia?"Tanya ayah Kibum.

Kibum terlihat merenung, disisi lain ini merupakan hal yang menggembirakan baginya karena akan dijodohkan dengan cucu salah satu orang terkaya di dunia tapi ia pun tak bisa menyangkal bahwa perasaannya masih pada Siwon, cinta pertama dan kekasih pertamanya.

"Kibum?"ujar ibu Kibum yang berhasil membuat Kibum sadar dari lamunannya.

"aku tidak tau bu, tapi akan kupertimbangkan."ujar Kibum.

Jaejoong menghentikan laju mobilnya ketika melihat sosok namja yang ia kenal melintas dihadapannya. Ia cepat cepat mencari parkiran mobil dan mengejar laki – laki tersebut. Jaejoong terus mengikuti laki – laki tersebut sambil sesekali mengambil gambarnya dengan kamera yang tergantung dilehernya. Sampai pada satu tempat yang cukup sepi, disekitar bangunan – bangunan tua ara kehilangan jejak laki – laki itu. Ia pun celingak – celinguk.

"mengapa kau selalu mengikutiku?"ujar lelaki yang dibuntuti ara.

Jaejoong terkesiap, ia pun reflex membalikkan tubuhnya kebelakang melihat siapa yang berbicara.

"a ….. aku ….. tidak mengikutimu."ujar Jaejoong dengan tergagap. Ia pun berusaha mengalihkan perhatian dengan memotret kesekelilingnya.

"aku tahu sejak sebulan lalu kau selalu mengikutiku, apa maumu?"ujar lelakii tersebut yang ternyata adalah yunho, siswa SJ HIGH SCHOOL PUTRA.

"ahh …. Hmmm …. Ehmmmm … ehemmmm ….Kenalkan namaku Kim Jaejoong dari SJ PUTRI dan aku sayang kamu.."Ujar Jaejoong sambil sambil membentuk senyum semanis mungkin.

Yun ho menatap Jaejoong. Pandangannya seolah mengingatkannya akan sesuatu. Sesaat kemudian ia tersadar.

"sebaiknya kau cari kesibukan yang lebih bermanfaat selain mengikutiku."ujar yun ho sambil berlalu pergi tanpa memandang Jaejoong sedikitpun.

Jaejoong hanya menatap punggung yun ho yang tengah berjalan pergi. Kata – kata sinisnya tak membuat Jaejoong sakit hati atau pun menghentikan aktivitasnya untuk mengikuti yun ho. Ia masih saja terus berjalan mengikuti yun ho kemanapun.

Di Kantor Cho corp.

"kami masih mencari model yang cocok untuk pemotretan nanti."ujar sekretaris hyo joo

"bukankah sudah 2 minggu kalian memegang project ini. Tapi mengapa sampai sekarang kalian masih belum menemukan model yang cocok? Apa kendalanya?"ujar Kyuhyun

"kami belum menemukan karakter yang pas untuk mengenakan design yang ini. "ujar sekretaris hyo joo.

"bukankah model dan artis korea banyak sekali. "ujar Kyuhyun

"benar tuan, kami sudah membicarakannya tapi kami masih memiliki ketidakcocokan. Semuanya tampak tidak pas dengan konsep yang kali ini perusahaan rancang."tukas sekretaris hyo joo.

"memangnya yang kakekku inginkan yang seperti apa?"Tanya Kyuhyun.

"kakek anda menginginkan karakter wanita yang ramah, polos dan memiliki kecantikan yang tidak hanya kecantikan fisik, tapi juga ia memiliki aura kecantikan hati. Kakek juga menginginkan yang menjadi model kali ini diusahakan bukanlah seorang model terkenal atau artis. Beliau ingin seseorang yang baru, supaya design yang dikenakan terlihat bagus bukan karena pemakainya adalah model terkenal ataupun artis cantik, tapi terlihat bagus karena designya yang memang bagus dan apabila dikenakan oleh seorang gadis yang memiliki kebaikan hati maka auranya akan semakin terpancar. "tukas sekretaris hyo joo.

Kyuhyun berfikir sebentar, ide jenius kakek kali ini memang benar – benar tidak terfikir olehnya. Tiba – tiba terbersit dalam fikirannya sebuah siluet tanpa tubuh.

"kim Heechul !" teriaknya sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"maaf ada apa tuan?'tanya sekretaris hyo joo

"aku menemukannya. "ujar Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi gembira. Ia pun melirik arlojinya, masih pukul 09 pagi. Ia janjian dengan Heechul nanti sekitar pukul 12 siang. Kyuhyun pun merorgoh cellphonenya dan mencari nomor seseorang, setelah menemukannya ia pun memencet tombol dial.

_"yoboseyo …"sapa Heechul. _

_"Heechul, kau sekarang ada dimana?"Tanya Kyuhyun_

_"aku ada dirumah, ada apa?'tanya Heechul_

_"kutunggu sekarang juga di halte, kau harus segera kesana ."ujar Kyuhyun_

_"hei aku sedang sibuk membuat kimchi dengan eomma. Nanti saja pukul 12 sesuai janji kita."ujar Heechul _

_"aish … ini benar – benar urgent. Kalau kau tidak datang sekarang juga aku akan mati."ujar Kyuhyun mengancam. _

_"apa? Baiklah aku segera kesana. Jangan mati dulu oke? Kau belum membayar hutangmu."ujar Heechul. _

_"ya cepatlah aku tunggu."ujar Kyuhyun. _

_Click. _

Sementara itu dikediaman keluarga Kim tepatnya dikamar Ryeowook

Ryeowook sedari kecil tinggal di rumah keluarga Kim karena ayah dan ibunya merupakan pengurus keluarga Park. Ia masih memandangi foto dirinya dan Kibum saat kecil. Sejak kecil ia selalu membantu Kibum dalam hal apapun. Namun tidak dengan Kibum, ia sangat angkuh dan sombong, ia hanya baik pada Ryeowook apabila memeliki kebutuhan, namun hal itu tidak pernah membuat Ryeowook benci padanya. Ryeowook sangat menyayangi Kibum seperti saudaranya sendiri.

Tiba – tiba Kibum masuk kekamar Ryeowook tanpa mengetuk pintu kamarnya terlebih dulu.

"apa Kim Jaejoong sudah kau beritahu?"Tanya Kibum.

Ryeowook menoleh kearah pintu. Ia pun mengangguk.

"lalu apa jawabannya? "Tanya Kibum lagi.

"dia bilang tidak bisa ikut karena ada sesuatu yang harus dia lakukan. "jawab Ryeowook.

"jadi kita hanya berdua? Baiklah."ujar Kibum sambil menutup pintu kamar Ryeowook dan berlalu pergi tanpa pamit.

Ryeowook hanya geleng – geleng kepala melihat tingkah Kibum yang agak menyebalkan. Mungkin hal seperti itu sering dialamatkan Kibum pada Ryeowook bahkan hal yang lebih menyebalkan dari itu.

Di halte

Heechul baru saja turun dari sebuah bis yang mengantarnya ke halte yang sudah Kyuhyun tentukan untuk bertemu. Ia celingak celinguk mencari sosok Kyuhyun, namun tidak ia temukan.

"kemana dia? Katanya aku harus cepat – cepat."rutuk Heechul.

Ia pun mengambil handphone dari tasnya bermaksud untuk menelpon Kyuhyun. Belum sempat sambungan telepon tersambung tangan Heechul telah ditarik oleh seseorang.

"hei kau siapa?"teriak Heechul pada lelaki tersebut.

"aku Kyuhyun."ujar Kyuhyun seraya menoleh kearah Heechul.

Heechul terkesiap, matanya bahkan tak berkedip menatap Kyuhyun, ia perhatikan dari bawah sampai atas. Seorang sosok namja mengenakan jas hitam seperti eksekutif muda dengan gaya rambut remaja yang sedang trend saat ini. Tiba – tiba darahnya berdesir seperti ada aliran listrik mengalir bersama aliran darahnya yang membuat jantungnya semakin cepat berdegup.

"Tuhan …. Ada apa dengan diriku?'tanya Heechul dalam hati sambil memegangi dadanya.

**TO BE CONTINUED  
**

**Lian mau ngucapin terima kasih buat yang udah review ff lian**

**Gomawoyo**


	4. Chapter 4

Aufklarung part 4

Main cast: Cho Kyuhyun dan Kim Heechul

Other cast: Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum, Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Kim Ryeowook, Kim Yesung

Genre: Romantic, Friendship, Family

Type: Sequel

**PART 4**

_Kau berkata mencintaiku, namun merobek gita di sini_

_Aku berkata aku ingin pergi darimu, namun menantang kelu di hatiku_

_Haruskah cinta ini tak bisa memiliki? Mengapa cinta sesulit ini?_

Sepanjang perjalanan di mobil Heechul hanya terlihat diam. Ia tampak memegangi dadanya, Kyuhyun yang melihatnya tampak keheranan dengan aksi diam Heechul.

"apa kau sakit?"Tanya Kyuhyun.

"ahh .. tidak."ujar Heechul sambil menggeleng.

"lalu kenapa kau terlihat gugup?"Tanya Kyuhyun

"aku …. Aku tidak apa – apa. Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja."sahut Heechul

Heechul kembali mengarahkan pandangannya kejendela, jantungnya masih saja berdegup kencang. Ia tak menyangkal bahwa ia terpesona dengan Kyuhyun, mungkin ini bukan kali pertama baginya melihat Kyuhyun berpakaian seperti laki – laki karena diasrama ketika mereka hanya berdua Kyuhyun selalu mengenakan pakaian laki – laki. Entahlah ia pun tak mengerti,

Sesampainya didepan kantor Cho corp, Heechul pun turun mengikuti Kyuhyun yang kemudian masuk kedalam kantor. Sebenarnya Heechul masih bingung dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Kyuhyun padanya.

"sekretaris hyo joo apa semuanya sudah siap?"Tanya Kyuhyun

"studio sedang dipersiapkan pak."ujar sekretaris hyo joo.

"baiklah ini temanku namanya Kim Heechul. Dia yang akan menjadi model kita."ujar Kyuhyun

"mwo?! Aku menjadi model?!"teriak Heechul kaget.

"ahh iya aku belum menjelaskannya padamu. Aku memintamu untuk menjadi model dari design kami yang terbaru. Kau bersedia kan?"ujar Kyuhyun

"tidak, aku tidak berpengalaman dalam hal ini. Aku tidak mau."tolak Heechul

"kumohon Heechul , ini benar – benar urgent. "mohon Kyuhyun

"ahh … apa kau tidak memiliki model yang lain selain aku? "ujar Heechul

"tidak, sudahlah lagipula karakternya pas untukmu."ujar Kyuhyun

"maaf nona, tapi sebaiknya anda menyetujui apa yang ditawarkan oleh Tuan Kyuhyun. Kami telah melakukan pencarian namun tidak menemukan model yang cocok. Kami mohon."ujar sekretaris hyo joo.

"bayarannya pasti besar, jadi kau bisa melunasi semua uang sekolahmu sampai kau lulus. Bagaimana?:"tawar Kyuhyun

Heechul menoleh pada Kyuhyun. Sungguh tawaran yang menggiurkan bagi Heechul. Tapi menjadi model? Ia sungguh tak yakin dapat melakukannya.

"sekretaris hyo joo, kurasa ia setuju. Kau antarkan dia keruang make up dan kemudian buatkan surat perjanjian denganya. "perintah Kyuhyun

"baik pak."ujar sekretaris hyoo joo.

Ia pun kemudian mengajak Heechul menuju ruang make up untuk segera didandani,

Jaejoong masih saja memperhatikan yun ho yang sedang bekerja paruh waktu di sebuah toko es krim paling besar di sekitar jalanan Apgujeong. Ara duduk ditempat pengunjung dan memesan es krim coklat. Sesekali ia memotret yun ho yang sedang bekerja. Sebenarnya hal itu membuat yun ho risih, namun ia tidak dapat melakukan apa – apa karena ini adalah tempat bekerjanya dan ia tak ingin membuat keributan.

"hei …"teriak Jaejoong sambil melambai – lambaikan tangannya pada yun ho

Yun ho menoleh pada Jaejoong , dengan langkah malas ia pun menghampiri Jaejoong.

"boleh aku pesan lagi?"Tanya Jaejoong

Yun ho mengangguk.

"apakah disini ada pizza?"Tanya Jaejoong

Yun ho menggeleng

"kalau begitu jjangmyun?"Tanya Jaejoong lagi

Yun ho menggeleng.

"mmm…. Ayam goreng?"Tanya Jaejoong

"apa kau tidak melihat, ini adalah toko es krim, jadi tidak ada makanan yang kau cari. Sebaiknya kau pergi saja ke restoran sebelah."ujar yun ho dengan nada datar

"mm… tapi no hape punya kan?"ujar Jaejoong dengan senyum jahil.

Yun ho kesal, ia pun berbalik meninggalkan meja Jaejoong, dengan sigap Jaejoong pun menarik tangan yun ho.

"bukankah pembeli adalah raja? Mengapa kau berlaku seperti itu pada rajamu?"ujar Jaejoong

"kau bukan pembeli tapi penguntit. "ujar yun ho .

"aish kau galak sekali."ujar Jaejoong.

Tiba – tiba datang pemilik toko es krim tersebut, "ada yang perlu saya bantu nona?"ujarnya.

"ahh… tidak." ujar Jaejoong

"baiklah kalau begitu saya permisi."ujar pemilik toko tersebut.

"eh … tunggu. "ujar Jaejoong menghentikan langkah pemilik toko tersebut

"ya nona?"ujarnya

"apakah aku bisa bekerja paruh waktu disini?"ujar Jaejoong bersemangat.

Pemilik toko eskrim tersebut beserta yun ho hanya saling pandang.

Heechul masih berpose mengikuti arahan fotografer saat Kyuhyun memasuki ruangan studio. Kyuhyun memperhatikan ekspresi – ekspresi Heechul yang masih terlihat kikuk. Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun pun tersenyum – senyum sendiri.

"pilihan anda sangat tepat."ujar sekretaris hyo joo

"ahh … ya kau benar. "jawab Kyuhyun dengan pandangan yang tak lepas dari Heechul

"dia kekasih anda?"Tanya sekretaris hyo joo

"tentu saja bukan. Dia temanku."ujar Kyuhyun

"benarkah? Padahal anda terlihat serasi bersama nona Heechul. Ia terlihat cantik dan anggun, bahkan aku yang orang asing baginya bisa merasakan bahwa nona Heechul orang yang sangat ramah dan sopan. Menurut saya sayang sekali bila anda tidak berpacaran dengannya." ujar sekretaris hyo joo.

"benarkah?"Tanya Kyuhyun

"ya, bahkan kalau perlu anda menikah saja dengannya." ujar sekretaris hyo joo yang berhasil membuat wajah Kyuhyun merah padam.

Heechul telah selesai mengikuti sesi foto , ia pun melihat Kyuhyun dan menghampirinya.

"hei, kau membuatku terjebak."ujar Heechul sambil menjitak kepala Kyuhyun.

"aww … apa maksudmu?"ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengelus – elus kepala nya yang dijitak.

"kau tau, aku bisa – bisa terkenal dan banyak yang menyukaiku."ujar Heechul narsis.

"heh? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?"ujar Kyuhyun

"tentu saja tidak. Secara tidak langsung kau memanfaatkan kecantikanku.,"ujar Heechul

"hadoh … sepertinya sekretaris hyo joo salah memberimu minuman tadi."ujar Kyuhyun

"hahah …. Tapi anda benar nona. Anda memang terlihat cantik dan manis. Sebagai wanita pun saya iri melihat anda yang begitu cantik. "ujar sekretaris hyo joo memuji.

"sekretaris hyo joo apa aku membayarmu untuk berbohong?"ujar Kyuhyun

"ah mian tuan, tapi saya berkata yang sebenarnya. "ujar sekretaris hyo joo.

"bum jangan terlalu menyangkal, kalau kau seperti itu aku semakin yakin kalau kau juga mengakui aku cantik. Iya kan ? iya kan?"goda Heechul

"ah sudahlah, aku tunggu kau diruanganku."ujar Kyuhyun sambil berlalu pergi.

"hahah …. Sekretaris apa kau lihat wajahnya memerah."ujar Heechul tertawa kemenangan bersama sekretaris hyo joo.

Di sebuah toko sepatu

Yesung sedang sibuk melihat – lihat sepatu untuk wanita, ia mencari hadiah untuk Heechul untuk ia berikan hari ini. Karena malam ini ia dan Heechul akan pergi nonton. Yesung pun melihat sebuah high heels berwarna merah marun. Ia pun bermaksud mengambilnya. Namun tanpa sengaja seseorang pun berniat mengambil sepatu tersebut sehingga tangan mereka saling menyentuh. Yesung dan gadis tersebut saling melihat.

"ah maaf."ujar Yesung

"cheonmaneyo. Kau mau mengambil sepatu ini ?"ujar gadis tersebut

"iya, tapi kalau kau mau silakan kau duluan. Aku akan meminta untuk mengambilkan yang sama dengan yang ini pada pelayan."ujar Yesug.

"benarkah? Baiklah terima kasih."ujar gadis tersebut sambil mengambil sepatu tersebut.

"pelayan bisakah kau mengambilkanku sepatu yang persis seperti ini?"pinta Yesung

"maaf tuan tapi sepatu model seperti itu sudah tidak ada lagi. Dan kebetulan limited edition hanya ada satu."ujar pelayan tersebut.

"benarkah? Baiklah terima kasih."ujar Yesung dengan sorot mata yang kecewa.

"apa kau benar – benar menginginkan sepatu ini?"tanya gadis tersebut.

"sebenarnya iya, aku ingin memberikannya pada kekasihku."ujar Yesung.

"baiklah kalau begitu ini untukmu saja, lagipula aku masih bisa membeli yang lain,"ujar gadis tersebut.

"benarkah? Kau baik sekali."ujar Yesung.

"kekasihmu pasti sangat beruntung karena mendapat kekasih sepertimu. Kau sangat perhatian padanya." ujar gadis tersebut.

":gomawo. Oh ya, rasanya aku pernah melihatmu. Apakah kita pernah bertemu?"ujar Yesung

"kurasa iya, karena wajahmu pun tak asing bagiku. Perkenalkan namaku Ryeowook aku siswi SJ PUTRI."ujar gadis tersebut.

"SJ? Berarti kita satu sekolah. Aku Kim Yesing dari SJ PUTRA. Senang berkenalan denganmu."ujar Yesung,

Di rumah Keluarga Kim

Kibum sedang memain – mainkan handphonenya. Ia terlihat gelisah. Ia ingin sekali menghubungi Siwon saat ini, tapi ia takut Siwon tidak mempedulikannya. Namun kemudian ia pun memutuskan untuk menelpon Siwon.

_"yoboseyo …"ujar Siwon _

_"Siwon ini aku Kibum."ujar Kibum _

_"ya aku tau. Ada apalagi kau menghubungiku?"ujar Siwon ketus. _

_"aish.. apa kau tak bisa lebih sopan terhadap wanita?"ujar Kibum_

_"ah sudahlah jangan bertele – tele lebih baik cepat kau katakana apa maumu?"ujar Siwon. _

_"bisakah kita bertemu hari ini?"ujar Kibum_

_"aku tidak bisa. "ujar Siwon _

_"kumohon ."iba Kibum_

_"memangnya ada apa?"ujar Siwon _

_"ada sesuatu yang mau aku bicarakan denganmu. Ini penting sekali bagiku."ujar Kibum_

_"kalau begitu katakan saja sekarang."ujar Siwon masih etus_

_"aku tidak bisa mengatakannya ditelpon. Aku harus bertemu denganmu untuk memastikannya. Kumohon."ujar Kibum. _

_"ahh … kau benar – benar membuatku kesal, "rutuk Siwon_

_"aku mohon…"ujar Kibum_

_"baiklah malam ini jam 7 di café biasa. Kalau kau terlambat aku tidak akan mau menemuimu lagi,"ujar Siwon_

_"malam ini? Apa tak bisa sekarang juga?"ujar Kibum_

_"aku hanya bisa nanti malam. Kalau kau tidak mau ya sudah kita tidak usah bertemu."ujar Siwon. _

_"ah baiklah aku bisa. "ujar Kibum_

_"baiklah. "ujar Siwon ia pun langsung menutup telponnya. _

Heechul terlihat sumringah ketika melihat uang yang dipegangnya hasil dari pemotretannya tadi. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya pun terkekeh.

"apa kau baru melihat uang sebanyak itu?"ujar Kyuhyun

"seumur hidupku aku baru memegang uang sebanyak ini. Dan ini adalah milikku. Kyaaa …. Aku senang sekali."ujar Heechul heboh.

"sst … kau jangan berisik. Kau kampungan sekali."ujar Kyuhyun

"walaupun kampungan tapi aku cantik kan?"ujar Heechul

"cih… kau masih saja narsis. "rutuk Kyuhyun

"hehe … tapi terima kasih yah. Dengan uang ini aku bisa melunasi uang sekolahku sampai aku lulus. Aku hanya tinggal memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa lulus dengan nilai yang baik."ujar Heechul

"tenang saja, aku sudah berjanji akan membantumu, "ujar Kyuhyun

"bum, kau sangat baik sekali. Kalau begitu aku akan mentraktirmu bagaimana?"ujar Heechul

"mentraktir apa?"Tanya Kyuhyun.

"lihat saja nanti. "ujar Heechul sambil tersenyum manis.

Heechul mengajak Kyuhyun ke sebuah warung makan terpencil di daerah Gangbuk. Mereka pergi kesana menggunakan mobil yang dikendarai sendiri oleh Kyuhyun.

"tempat apa ini?"tanya Kyuhyun setelah tiba disebuah warung makan

"ini namanya jjangmyun. Restoran ini namanya Palace, sangat terkenal di Korea. Masa kau tidak tau."ujar Heechul

"mana aku tahu, sejak kecil aku tinggal di Perancis. "ujar Kyuhyun

"ahh … kau benar – benar tidak cinta tanah air Kyu. "ujar Heechul

"hei belum tentu karena aku tinggal diluar negeri sejak kecil maka aku tidak cinta tanah air. Lagipula aku kan mengikuti keinginan kakek ku untuk menjaga ayah disana. "ujar Kyuhyun

"lalu kenapa sekarang kau ada disini kalau kau harus menjagai ayahmu?"Tanya Heechul

"karena .. dia sudah meninggal,"ujar Kyuhyun

"benarkah? Mm.. maafkan aku,"ujar Heechul menyesal.

"sudahlah. Ayo masuk."ujar Kyuhyun seraya memasuki restoran tersebut.

Heechul pun mengikuti Kyuhyun masuk kerestoran tersebut dan duduk berhadap –hadapan dengan Kyuhyun. Mereka pun memesan 2 mangkuk jjangmyun dan jus alpukat kesukaan Kyuhyun.

"ayo kau coba Kyu."ujar Heechul bersemangat.

Kyuhyun memandangi makanannya, ia sama sekali belum pernah memakan makanan ini bahkan mendengar namanya pun tidak. Dengan agak ragu ia pun meraih sumpitnya dan berusaha memasukkan mie kedalam mulutnya. Heechul pun memperhatikannya dengan cemas.

"ayolah, kau tidak akan mati hanya karena memakan mie jjangmyun."ujar Heechul

"aish .. mengapa kau berfikiran mengajakku kemari sih. "rutuk Kyuhyun

"hehe … kau harus mencoba makanan kesukaanku. Aku selalu kemari bila suasana hatiku sedang buruk atau sedang senang."ujar Heechul

"jadi sekarang kau sedang senang yah? Kalau begitu sekarang suasana hatiku yang sedang buruk."ujar Kyuhyun

"ah kau berlebihan sekali. Ayo cepat cobalah mie nya. Kujamin kau pasti akan ketagihan."ujar Heechul

Kyuhyun masih terlihat ragu untuk mencoba mie yang ada dihadapannya, karena kesal Heechul pun dengan sigap memasukkan mie kedalam mulut Kyuhyun .

"apa yang kau lakukan?"ujar Kyuhyun dengan mulut penuh mie

"karena kau lamban sekali,. Sudahlah ayo kunyah."bentak Heechul

Kyuhyun pun menurut. Ia mengunyah mie tersebut.

"rasanya tidak terlalu buruk."ujar Kyuhyun,

"memang tidak buruk. Bahkan sangat lezat."ujar Heechul

"terserah kau."ujar Kyuhyun

"hehe … oh ya, aku lupa bukankah kau ingin mengajakku ke suatu tempat hari ini?"ujar Heechul yang tiba – tiba teringat percakapan mereka kemarin malam.

"iya, tapi kurasa diundur nanti malam jam 7."ujar Kyuhyun

"nanti malam? Jam 7. Aku tidak bisa. Aku ada kencan dengan Yesung oppa."ujar Heechul

"kau kan sudah berjanji padaku untuk membantuku. "ujar Kyuhyun

"ya tapi kan aku juga sudah bilang kalau malamnya aku akan pergi nonton dengan Yesung oppa. "ujar Heechul

"baiklah. Kalau begitu aku tidak akan membantumu untuk belajar."ancam Kyuhyun

"hei mengapa kau seperti itu. Kau menyebalkan sekali Kyu."ujar Heechul kesal.

"kau batalkan saja kencanmu. Lagipula kau masih bisa berkencan dengannya besok kan?"ujar Kyuhyun

"aku tidak mau. Aku sudah sengaja mempersiapkan diriku untuk berkencan hari ini dengan Yesung oppa. Mana mungkin aku membatalkannya begitu saja. Lagipula apa yang harus kukatakan pada Yesung oppa. "ujar Heechul

"kau bilang saja, kau ada acara mendadak yang tidak bisa kau katakan. Lagipula ini benar – benar penting." ujar Kyuhyun

"ahh … kau benar – benar membuatku kesal Kyu." keluh Heechul.

"aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu kalau kau mau membantuku."tawar Kyuhyun

"huh .. baiklah dengan sangat terpaksa aku akan membantumu . tapi awas kalau kau ingkar janji ."ujar Heechul sambil mengacungkan sumpitnya kewajah Kyuhyun.

"iya … iya .."ujar Kyuhyun seraya menghindar.

Malamnya di bioskop

Yesung tiba lebih awal dari perjanjian dengan Heechul. Ia tidak mau mengecewakan Heechul. Dengan dandanan yang keren sambil menenteng sebuah kantung berisi hadiah untuk Heechul ia duduk dibarisan pengunjung setelah ia membeli tiket film "INTERCEPTION". Yesung menoleh kesamping tempat duduknya, ia melihat seseorang yang dikenalnya.

"bukankah kau Ryeowook?"ujar Yesug

"kau Yesung?"ujar Ryeowook

"iya, ternyata kita bertemu lagi disini."ujar Yesung sambil tersenyum

"iya, aku sedang menunggu temanku."ujar Ryeowook.

"ou .. aku sedang menunggu pacarku. Tapi kelihatannya aku datang lebih awal,"ujar Yesung.

"kau benar – benar tidak mau mengecewakan kekasihmu yah."ujar Ryeowook.

"iya, aku sangat menyukainya jadi aku tidak ingin sampai dia kecewa padaku."ujar Yesung.

Ryeowook menatap senyum Yesung yang terlihat lebih manis terlebih mendengar ia sangat perhatian dan menyayangi kekasihnya. Entah mengapa jauh dilubuk hati Ryeowook ia menyimpan kekaguman pada sosok Yesung yang begitu menjaga perasaan kekasihnya.

"oh ya apa kau akan bertemu dengan kekasihmu?"Tanya Yesung

"ah tidak. Hanya seorang teman perempuan. "ujar Ryeowook.

"oh .. teman sekolahmu?"Tanya Yesung

"iya, dia Kim Kibum. "ujar Ryeowook

"mwo? Kibum mantan kekasih Siwon?"ujar Yesung kaget.

"iya benar. Kau tau ?"ujar Ryeowook

"tentu saja aku tau, Siwon adalah sahabatku."ujar Yesung.

"jeongmal? Aku pun sahabat Kibum. Wah kebetulan sekali yah."ujar Ryeowook

"iya . hahha …"ujar Yesung.

Yesung melirik arlojinya. Sudah hampir tiba baginya untuk masuk keruang bioskop namun Heechul tidak juga Nampak. Berkali – kali Yesung menghubunginya namun selalu tidak aktif. Yesung sangat cemas. Namun ia tetap memutuskan untuk menunggu Heechul sambil mengobrol dengan Ryeowook yang kelihatannya pun temannya masih juga belum datang.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Ok sekian dulu…**

**Jangan lupa berikan komentarnya ya..**

MingKyuMingKyu : udah nex

hani107 : Lian malah seneng kalau chingu mau baca ff Lian, ,aufklarung itu artinya pencerahan, ,tenang aja ff ini udah Lian selesain kok tinggal tunggu tanggal publishnya aja

xelo : pastinya, ,karna Lian itu KyuChul shipper

Yaya Saya : ini Lian lanjutin...


	5. Chapter 5

Aufklarung part 5

Main cast: Cho Kyuhyun dan Kim Heechul

Other cast: Choi Siwon, Kim kibum, Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Kim Ryeowook, Kim Yesung

Genre: Romantic, Friendship, Family

Type: Sequel

**PART 5 **

_Mengapa tak kau biarkan aku melupakanmu walau sejenak jika memang kau tak bisa berdiri di sini bersamaku? _

Heechul terus saja melirik arloji dilengannya, hatinya sangat resah. Malam ini ia harus bertemu dengan Yesung untuk nonton. Tapi ia tidak bisa karena harus menemani Kyuhyun.

"ahh .. kenapa handphoneku bisa lowbatt sih."rutuk Heechul kesal.

"kalau begitu pakai saja hp ku. Kau mau menghubungi namjachingumu itu kan?"ujar Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk menyetir mobil.

"aku tidak hafal nomornya, jadi percuma saja."ujar Heechul

"bagaimana mungkin kau tidak hafal nomor namjachingumu."ujar Kyuhyun

Heechul mendelik Kyuhyun, ingin rasanya ia menjambak – jambak rambut Kyuhyun sampai botak dan melemparkannya kelaut. Tapi ia berfikir lagi karena masa depannya tidak ingin ia habiskan dipenjara.

"kita sudah sampai. Ingat kau jangan berisik, dan jangan melakukan apapun kalau aku tidak memerintahmu."ujar Kyuhyun mengingatkan.

"ya baiklah, kau namja tapi cerewetnya seperti ibuku."kesal Heechul.

Kyuhyun pun memegang tangan Heechul untuk menuntunnya mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun. Mereka menuju sebuah taman dikota seoul, sebuah pohon besar nan rindang pun dipilih Kyuhyun untuk bersembunyi.

"hei sebenarnya apa yang mau kau lakukan?"ujar Heechul

"ssstt …. Jangan berisik lihat saja dan tidak usah banyak komentar."ujar Kyuhyun dengan setengah berbisik sambil membekap mulut Heechul.

"mwo? Itu kan kibum dan Siwon."ujar Heechul yang langsung menghempaskan tangan Kyuhyun yang sedang membekap mulutnya.

"sudah kubilang diam."ujar Kyuhyun sambil melotot.

"iya…iya. Biasa aja matanya yah,"ujar Heechul

Siwon dan kibum terlihat sedang duduk disebuah bangku memanjang ditaman tersebut. Siwon hanya memasang tampang malas sedang kibum terlihat sedikit ragu untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"sudahlah katakana apa yang mau kau katakana."ujar Siwon tanpa memandang kibum.

kibum menoleh kearah Siwon, perlakuan Siwon yang dingin dan ketus membuatnya sakit hati, namun ia harus mengatakannya sekarang untuk memastikan.

"aku dijodohkan oleh kedua orang tuaku dengan cucu dari perusahaan Cho corp."ujar kibum lemah.

"lalu?"gumam Siwon seakan tak peduli.

"tapi aku masih mencintaimu. "ujar kibum

"hahaha … jadi itu maksudmu. Ketika aku memutuskan untuk berpisah denganmu itu artinya aku memang sudah tidak menyukaimu lagi. Jadi aku tidak akan menghalang – halangi perjodohanmu itu."ujar Siwon.

"Siwon …" gumam kibum, terlihat ada seberkas cahaya dari sudut matanya, ia menangis.

"perusahaan Cho corp adalah perusahaan yang paling berkuasa dikorea bahkan mereka merupakan orang terkaya pada peringkat 5 didunia. Kurasa kau cukup beruntung untuk bisa menjadi bagian dari keluarga mereka. Jadi tidak ada lagi alasan untukmu menolaknya kan?"ujar Siwon.

kibum masih tetap diam, dia menahan air matanya untuk keluar lebih banyak lagi. kibum tak ingin terlihat begitu lemah dihadapan Siwon.

"kalau sudah tidak ada lagi yang mau kau katakana aku akan pergi."ujar Siwon.

Siwon pun bangkit dari duduknya, ia melangkah untuk pulang.

"untuk pertama kalinya .."ujar kibum

Siwon menghentikan langkahnya.

"untuk pertama kalinya aku benar – benar menginginkan sesuatu, untuk pertama kalinya hatiku tersentuh, untuk pertama kalinya aku …. Aku jatuh cinta." ujar kibum sambil tersedu sedan.

Siwon hanya diam mendengarnya.

"kau tidak tau betapa aku tak pernah bisa menepis kenangan kita, betapa aku tersiksa karena aku sangat merindukanmu. Apa kau tau untuk pertama kalinya aku membunuh keangkuhanku untuk mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu …..hiks …hiks …"ujar kibum mengguncang hatinya.

Siwon terkesiap mendengar pengakuan kibum, ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa kibum benar – benar menyukainya. Bahkan kibum berani mengatakan bahwa ia mencintainya, hal yang tak pernah kibum ucapkan ketika mereka masih berpacaran,

"aku tak pernah menganggap kau adalah pelengkap kesempurnaan kepopuleranku, dan sebagai symbol keangkuhanku. Aku hanya terlambat menyadari bahwa kau benar – benar berarti untukku." tukas kibum dengan suara garau penuh tekanan kini ia tak bisa lagi menahan keinginannya untuk menangis. Seluruhnya terburai – burai.

"lupakan aku."ujar Siwon. Ia pun melangkah pergi walau hatinya kini terasa campur aduk,

"kau jahat!"gumam kibum pelan sambil menitikkan air mata.

Heechul memperhatikan kibum yang terlihat begitu rapuh ditinggalkan Siwon. Ia pun melirik Kyuhyun yang memasang wajah iba pada kibum.

"ternyata ia begitu menyukai Siwon."ujar Heechul

"ya."sahut Kyuhyun.

"apa kau kasihan padanya?"Tanya so en

"ya."sahut Kyuhyun kembali.

Entah mengapa Heechul merasa tak suka mendengar Kyuhyun kasihan padanya, itu artinya ia peduli pada kibum. Ia merasa tak rela apabila Kyuhyun peduli padanya, sungguh tak ingin. Heechul memegang dadanya. Hatinya ngilu.

Jaejoong terlihat begitu bersemangat walau seharian ini untuk pertama kalinya ia bekerja paruh waktu. Sesekali ia melirik yun ho yang tengah mengelap meja para tamu. Toko hampir tutup dan yang ada sekarang hanyalah ia, yun ho, dan seorang pegawai yang bertugas untuk mengunci toko.

"hei kita pulang sama – sama yah."ujar Jaejoong

Yun ho hanya diam saja ia masih sibuk mengelap meja.

"kalau kau diam berarti iya, hehe .."ujar Jaejoong

Yun ho pun ngeloyor kedapur.

"yes!"teriak Jaejoong bahagia.

Jaejoong pun segera mengganti pakaiannya dan bergegas untuk menunggu yun ho didepan toko. Setelah menunggu beberapa waktu yun ho pun keluar. Yunho terus saja berjalan tanpa memperhatikan Jawjoong. Walau ia cuek pada Jaejoong, namun Jarjoong tak pernah patah semangat. Ia berjalan berusaha menyesuaikan jajarannya dengan yun ho.

"hei apa kau sedang kebelet BAB? Kenapa jalanmu cepat sekali"ujar Jaejoong

Yun ho hanya diam.

"ahh .. kau masih tidak mau berbicara padaku yah?"ujar Jaejoong lagi sambil melirik yun ho.

Jaejoong pun tersenyum, ia kemudian meloncat kedepan yun ho membuat yun ho menghentikan langkahnya,

"aku akan menghalangi jalanmu."ujar Jaejoong.

Yun ho mendeliknya tajam, ia pun menyingkirkan tubuh Jaejoong dari hadapannya dan kembali berjalan.

"aish .. dia benar – benar berpendirian keras. Tapi .. aku suka."ujar Jaejoong

Jaejoong pun kembali mensejajarkan posisinya dengan yun ho. Jaejoong terus saja mengoceh bercerita tentang dongeng, Jaejoong menceritakan cerita mengenai gadis penjual korek api. Dongeng kesukaan Jaejoong sejak kecil.

Setibanya di halte mereka langsung naik bis yang sama karena kebetulan arah rumah mereka malang bagi mereka karena bis sudah penuh mereka pun harus berdiri berdesak – desakkan.

Yun ho terus saja memasang ekspresi datar, namun Jaejoong terlihat mencari celah – celah untuk ia bisa mencapai tempat yun ho berdiri. Ia benar – benar harus berusaha menerobos penumpang yang menyesaki bi situ. Yun ho pun melihat Jaejoong yang sedang kesulitan, ia terlihat berdesak – desakan. Tiba – tiba yun ho pun menarik Jaejoong sehingga kini ia berada dihadapannya. Jaejoong pun memandang yun ho yang masih memasang tampang datar, Jaejoong tersenyum.

"gomawo."ujar Jaejoong sambil mesem – mesem.

Semua penonton bioskop telah bubar namun Heechul tak kunjung datang juga. Yesung benar – benar kesal dibuatnya, Ryeowook yang masih duduk disampingnya pun meliriknya.

"kurasa namjachingumu memiliki alasan yang jelas mengapa ia tak datang begitu juga dengan temanku."ujar Ryeowook.

"entahlah."ujar Yesung yang nampak tak bersemangat.

"aku khawatir, aku takut mereka ada masalah."ujar Ryeowook

Yesung pun menoleh, ia memperhatikan Ryeowook yang terlihat sibuk menghubungi temannya namun tak jua ada pun kembali melirik Yesung. Ia tersenyum kecil.

"ada apa?"Tanya Ryeowook

"apa kau selalu berfikir positif terhadap orang lain?"ujar Yesung

"mmm … maksudmu?"Tanya Ryeowook lagi

"kau telah menunggu temanmu selama 2 jam lebih dan duduk disini bersamaku, tapi kau tak terlihat marah sedikitpun. Malah kau takut terjadi sesuatu pada temanmu. Kupikir kau adalah yeoja yang lembut dan bijak."tukas Yesung.

"hehe .. bila itu sebuah pujian maka kuucapkan terima kasih."ujar Ryeowook tersipu.

Yesung membalas senyum Ryeowook, ia pun melirik arlojinya. Kelihatannya sudah malam.

"apa kau akan pulang?"Tanya Yesung

"mm .. ya. Kurasa ini sudah malam. "ujar Ryeowook

"kalau begitu aku akan mengantarmu."ujar Yesung

"tidak usah, aku hanya akan merepotkanmu."ujar Ryeowook

"tak apa. Ini sebagai rasa terima kasihku karena kau telah berbaik hati padaku."ujar Yesung

"hehe .. apa tak apa? Rumahku dekat hanya sekitar 15 menit. Aku bisa sendiri."ujar Ryeowook berusaha menolak.

"tapi aku memaksa."ujar Yesung.

"hahha .. baiklah kalau begitu."ujar Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menunggu didepan bioskop sedangkan Yesung pergi ke parkiran mencari motor sportnya. Kemudian ia pun menjemput Ryeowook didepan.

"ayo naik. Ini helm mu."ujar Yesung seraya menyerahkan sebuah helm pada Ryeowook.

"gomawo."ujar Ryeowook.

"oh ya, bisakah kau pegang kantungku ini?"ujar Yesung sembari menyodorkan kantung berisi hadiah sepatu yang ingin ia berikan untuk Heechul.

"tentu saja."ujar Ryeowook.

Beberapa waktu kemudian mereka telah tiba didepan kediaman keluarga Kim sebuah rumah yang juga ditempati kibum.

"bukankah ini kediaman keluarga kibum?"Tanya Yesung keheranan

"iya. Aku adalah anak pengurus keluarga Kim jadi aku pun tinggal disini."tukas Ryeowook

"oh pantas."gumam Yesung.

"terima kasih kau telah mengantarku."ujar Ryeowook.

"sama – sama. Oh ya, apakah kau memiliki alamat email?"Tanya Yesung

"ya, memangnya kenapa?"Tanya Ryeowook

"aku sangat senang sekali bisa berkenalan denganmu apalagi bisa mengobrol banyak. Mungkin bila ada kesempatan aku bisa chat denganmu."ujar Yesung

"mm .. ide yang bagus. "timpal Ryeowook sembari tersenyum.

Setelah tuker – tukeran alamat email Yesung pun segera pamit pulang. Setelah tiba dikamar Ryeowook baru menyadari bahwa kantung hadiahnya masih berada padanya. "ahh .. mengapa aku bisa lupa? Sebaiknya nanti kukatakan saja padanya."gumam Ryeowook.

Heechul telah tiba dirumah beberapa waktu yang lalu. Kini ia sedang menyendiri dikamarnya. Entah mengapa hatinya terasa sedikit berbeda hari ini. Ada rasa ngilu yang merasuk kedalam hatinya ketika ia melihat raut wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat iba melihat kibum menangis. Hatinya seakan tak menerima hal itu. Namun tiba – tiba dering handphonena berbunyi.

_"yoboseyo .."sapa Heechul_

_"yoboseyo .. Heechul apakah besok kita bertemu?"ujar Kyuhyun _

_"untuk apalagi?"ujar Heechul dengan nada ketus_

_"aku ingin membuntuti kibum lagi."ujar Kyuhyun_

_"aish .. aku tidak mau!"ujar Heechul dengan nada sedikit kesal_

_"ayolah kumohon.."pinta Kyuhyun_

_"aku bilang tidak ya tidak! "sahut Heechul_

_"hai .. mengapa kau jadi marah – marah seperti itu. Apa kau sedang datang bulan?"ujar Kyuhyun _

_"mendengar suaramu membuatku ingin marah – marah. Sudahlah jangan ganggu aku. Aku mau tidur. "ujar Heechul. _

Heechul pun memutus sambungan teleponnya, ia berfikir sejenak "mengapa aku kesal sekali terhadapnya yah?"gumamnya. tiba – tiba dering handphonenya terdengar berbunyi kembali.

_"sudah kubilang aku tidak mau membantumu lagi..!"teriak Heechul kesal_

_"Heenim-ah aku tidak minta bantuanmu."ujar Yesung yang ternyata ia lah yang menelpon. _

_"ahh .. Yesung?! Mianhamnida,, kukira kau Kyuhyun .. eh Cho Kyunie."ujar Heechul tergagap_

_"ou .. oh ya mengapa kau tidak datang tadi? Aku menunggumu semalaman."ujar Yesung_

_"ah mian . aku tadi ada acara mendadak dan kebetulah hp ku lowbatt jadi aku tidak bisa menghubungimu."tukas Heechul_

_"oh .. baiklah aku memaafkanmu, tapi lain kali aku tidak ingin kau seperti itu lagi."ujar Yesung_

_"gomoawo. Aku berjanji tidak akan melakukannya lagi."janji Heechul_

_"kalau begitu besok kita bertemu lagi. Aku menunggumu di arena ice skating."ujar Yesung_

_"baiklah aku akan kesana dan berjanji tidak akan terlambat."ujar Heechul_

_"baiklah. Kalau begitu cepatlah tidur. "ujar Yesung_

_"ya, gomawo."timpal Heechul_

_Click . _

Heechul mendesah, kini fikirannya benar – benar kacau. Untuk pertama kalinya ia mengecewakan Yesung. Padahal kencan ini telah dipersiapkannya sejak seminggu yang lalu.. namun tak apa, ia masih bisa membalas kekecewaan Yesung esok. "Heechul kau tidak boleh mengecewakan banjachingumu lagi. Aza aza hwaiting!"gumam Heechul. Nada sms dari handphone Heechul pun berbunyi

From : Cho Kyu/Kyunie

_Heechul bagaimana ini, Siwon mengajak Kyunie bertemu besok di arena ice skating. Kalau aku tidak mau datang, dia akan datang langsung kerumahku untuk mengajakku. Apa yang harus kulakukan?_

Heechul terperanjat melihat isi sms Kyuhyun. Beberapa saat kemudian, Heechul tertawa terbahak – bahak sampai mau muntah ia merasa geli mengingat Siwon menyukai Kyunie yang ternyata seorang namja. Namun sejenak ia pun berfikir, ia harus menolong Kyuhyun besok tapi bagaimana dengan kencannya?

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Ok sekian dulu…**

**Jangan lupa berikan komentarnya ya..**

**makasih buat yang udah review**


	6. Chapter 6

Aufklarung part 6

Main cast: Cho Kyuhyun dan Kim Heechul

Other cast: Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum, Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, kim Ryeowook, Kim Yesung

Genre: Romantic, Friendship, Family

Type: Sequel

**Annyeong haseyo….**

**PART 6**

_Bukannya aku tak tahu, bukannya aku ingin diam _

_Aku hanya tak mengerti, mengapa cinta begitu sulit untuk kuakui _

Heechul dan Yesung sedang berdiri ditepi jalan mereka terlihat sedang menunggu seseorang. Sesekali Heechul melirik arlojinya dan memasang tampang cemas disertai kesal.

"kemana mereka? Sudah hampir satu jam kita menunggu."rutuk Heechul sambil menghentak – hentakkan kakinya ke tanah.

"apa kau sudah menghubungi dia? Memangnya Kyunie akan berkencan dengan siapa?"tanya Yesung

"nanti juga kau tahu kalau mereka sudah datang."ujar Heechul

Beberapa saat kemudian orang yang ditunggu – tunggu pun tiba. Kyuhyun telah berubah kembali menjadi seorang perempuan bernama Kyunie. Ia tampak sedang menggelayut manja ditangan seorang laki – laki yang sudah tak asing lagi. Choi Siwon,

Heechul terperangah melihat aksi Kyuhyun yang begitu mesra pada Siwon, rasanya ia ingin muntah dan tertawa sampai menggelinding – gelinding. Tapi sekuat tenaga ia menahan tawanya.

"annyeong …"sapa Kyunie lembut.

"annyeong … kalian lama sekali."ujar Heechul sambil berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Siwon?! Jadi kau kencan Kyunie?" Tanya Yesung heran

"bagaimana ? kami tampak serasi bukan?"ujar Siwon sumringah.

"ya kalian tampak serasi sekali."jawab Yesung namun Heechul hanya nyinyir.

"ayo kita masuk."ajak Heechul

Mereka berempat pun masuk ke arena ice skating. Yesung dan Heechul tampak sudah ahli bermain ice skating, namun tidak dengan Kyunie yang terlihat canggung. Siwon pun memapahnya, berusaha mengajarinya. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun merasa kesal dan ingin pulang, rasanya ini memalukan sekali, mana mungkin ia harus berkencan dengan laki – laki lagi.

Tiba – tiba Kyunie pun mendapat ide.

"bisakah kau dan Yesung membelikan kami minuman hangat?"pinta Kyunie

"mm.. baiklah."ujar Siwon.

Siwon pun memanggil Yesung yang tengah asyik bermain ice skating bersama Heechul. Siwon mengajak Yesung untuk pergi mencari minuman hangat, dan membiarkan Kyunie bersama Heechul.

"rasanya aku ingin minum racun saat ini juga."rutuk Kyunie

"jangan!"sergah Heechul

"memangnya kenapa? "Tanya Kyunie

"kalau kau mati nanti tidak ada yang membantuku untuk belajar. Sebentar lagi kan ujian kenaikan kelas. Baru setelah aku lulus dengan nilai yang baik aku persilahkan kau bunuh diri" ujar Heechul

"aish .. mengapa kau tega sekali padaku."rutuk Kyunie yang semakin bête.

"hahah … oh ya, bukankah kau telah lama tinggal di Perancis? Kehidupanmu pasti elit disana tapi mengapa kau kelihatannya tidak bisa bermain ice skating?"Tanya soeun

Kyuhyun gelagapan mendengar kata – kata Heechul yang sedikit memojokkan dan memalukan baginya.

"apa salah bila aku tidak bisa bermain ice skating?"ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada sedikit membela dirinya dan harga dirinya.

"tidak salah hanya sedikit memalukan. Hahaha …"ujar Heechul

"aish .. apa kau minta kujitak."ujar Kyuhyun

"haha .. eh tapi mengapa kau terlihat mesra sekali pada Siwon. Apa kau benar – benar menyukainya?"selidik Heechul

"mana mungkin aku menyukainya, kau pikir aku gay. Aku hanya sedang melaksanakan tak tikku." tukas Kyuhyun

"taktik apa?"Tanya Heechul

"aku rasa Siwon menyukaiku karena aku adalah satu – satunya yang dia anggap wanita yang pertama kali menentangnya, jadi aku berusaha bersikap lembut dan manis padanya supaya ia tidak lagi penasaran padaku.'tukas Kyuhyun.

"oh begitu. Aku mengerti sekarang. Jadi kau harus bersikap seolah kau pun menyukainya. Begitu?"ujar soeun

"yup benar. Akhirnya kabel – kabel diotakmu nyambung juga."ujar Kyuhyun

"aish dasar stress !"ujar Heechul sembari akan menjitak Kyuhyun. Namun tidak sengaja ia terpeleset dan jatuh bersama Kyuhyun. Heechul menindih Kyuhyun, beberapa saat kemudian mereka pun saling berpandangan. Lekat dan menimbulkan sesuatu yang lain dihati mereka masing – masing.

"ah maaf."ujar Heechul tergagap.

"iya."jawab Kyuhyun .

Mereka pun berusaha bangun, beberapa saat kemudian Siwon dan Yesung telah tiba. Mereka membawa minuman hangat untuk Heechul dan Kyunie.

"apa kami lama?"Tanya Siwon

"tidak."jawab Kyunie

Heechul pun hanya tersenyum. Sebenarnya ia belum bisa mengendalikan degupan jantungnya yang terasa semakin cepat berdetak.

"Heechul kau tak apa?"Tanya Yesung khawatir melihat wajah Heechul yang terlihat linglung.

"tidak. Aku baik – baik saja."jawab Heechul singkat.

Kyuhyun pun melirik so en yang tengah menyeruput minumannya, ia pun memegangi dadanya "ada apa dengan hatiku?"gumamnya dalam hati.

Jaejoong telah tiba lebih pagi dibanding yun ho. Ia tengah sibuk mengelap meja tamu. Beberapa saat kemudian yun ho pun tiba.

"kau terlambat 5 menit. Kau kemana dulu?"Tanya Jaejoong pada yun ho.

Namun yun ho tak mempedulikannya, ia langsung masuk keruang ganti untuk mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian pegawai. Jaejoong hanya merutuk.

Yun ho membuka lokernya, matanya tertuju pada sebuah kotak berwarna coklat. Ia pun meraih kotak itu dan membukanya. 2 buah coklat dan sebuah kertas. Yun ho pun membaca isi pesan dikertas tersebut.

_"sebaiknya kau banyak memakan coklat supaya sikapmu bisa lebih manis"_

_By . _

_Kim Jaejoong dan aku sayang kamu !_

Yun ho menatap coklatnya beberapa saat, kemudian terlihat senyum simpul terlukis diwajahnya. "bodoh"gumamnya.

Seharian ini Kibum hanya mengurung diri dikamarnya, tidak ada seorang pun yang boleh masuk kekamarnya. Ia tengah memandangi sebuah kalung dengan bandul matahari. ia pun mengenang kembali masa – masa lalu yang pernah menjadi bagian paling membahagiakan dalam hidupnya.

_Flashback. _

Disebuah taman di kota seoul, Kibum tengah duduk sembari mendengarkan music mellow dari ipodnya. Tiba – tiba seseorang datang dan menutup matanya.

"hai siapa kau?"ujar Kibum kaget dan memegang tangan si pelaku

"tebak siapa aku."ujar seseorang tersebut

"kau pasti Siwon."ujar Kibum sambil tersenyum

"haha .. ternyata kau dapat mengenaliku."ujar Siwon sambil membuka mata Kibum dan beralih duduk disampingnya.

"kau seperti anak kecil saja."ujar Kibum manja.

"haha .. oh ya aku punya sesuatu untukmu."ujar Siwon

"apa?"timpal Kibum

Siwon pun merogoh saku celananya ia mengeluarkan sebuah kalung emas putih dengan bandul berbentuk matahari kecil yang tersenyum. Kibum melihatnya senang,

"apakah ini untukku?"Tanya Kibum gembira

"ya. Sini aku pakaikan."ujar Siwon. Ia pun memakaikannya pada leher Kibum.

"bagus sekali. Apakah terlihat bagus untukku?"Tanya Kibum

"tentu saja."jawab Siwon.

Kibum terus memperhatikan kalung pemberian Siwon tersebut dengan tatapn sumringah.

"kau tahu mengapa aku memberikanmu itu?"ujar Siwon

"apa?"Tanya Kibum

"karena kau adalah matahari untukku."ujar Siwon.

Kibum pun tersenyum.

"matahari dapat membakar tapi juga dapat menghangatkanku. Kau yang membakar api semangatku dan kau pun yang menghangatkanku ketika hatiku sedingin es yang membeku."tambah Siwon.

"gomawo."ujar Kibum tersipu.

_End of flashback_

Kibum menangis sekuat – kuatnya tanpa suara. Ia berusaha menahan perasaannya. Ia tak menyangka akan seperti ini jadinya. Tapi inilah resiko yang harus ia terima karena kesalahannya sendiri.

Esoknya .

Para siswa dan siswi SJ telah kembali keasrama dan pagi ini mereka telah bersekolah kembali. Heechul dan Kyunie tengah berdiskusi mengenai hal kemarin yang ia alami.

"kemarin kau pulang diantar Siwon?"Tanya Heechul

Kyunie mengangguk malas.

"mwo? Dia mengantarmu kemana? Apa kerumahmu yang sebenarnya?"Tanya Heechul

"tentu saja tidak, aku memintanya mengantarku sampai rumah depan kompleks lingkungan rumahku. Dan kau tahu? Gara – gara itu tumitku rasanya pegal dan sakit sekali karena aku harus berjalan sejauh 1 km kerumahku."rutuk Kyunie kesal.

"ckck.. itu adalah resiko. Ini baru awal. Jangan menyerah oke? Hwaiting!"ujar Heechul

Kyunie hanya mendeliknya, rasanya ia ingin mencekik Siwon dan Heechul bersama.

Tiba – tiba Kibum datang dan menggebrak meja mereka. Heechul dan Kyunie terkaget – kaget sampai – sampai Heechul loncat karena kaget.

"apa kau ingin membuatku jantungan?"ujar Kyunie sambil mengelus – elus dadanya disertai anggukan dari Heechul.

"tidak perlu basa – basi. Aku mau Tanya apakah benar kau kemarin kencan dengan Siwon?"Tanya Kibum kasar.

"memangnya apa pedulimu?"timpal Kyunie

"kau ! iya atau tidak?!"ujar Kibum

"iya. Memangnya kenapa?"timpal Kyunie kembali tak kalah sengit.

"kau benar – benar menantangku!"ujar Kibum sambil mencekik Kyunie.

Heechul terperanjat dan berusaha memisahkan mereka berdua yang tengah saling cekik mencekik. Kim Jaejoong dan Ryeowook pun ikut melerai. Beberapa saat kemudian setelah seragam Kyunie berantakan dan rambut Kibum tampak seperti sarang burung mereka pun berhasil dipisahkan.

"apa kau gila mencekikku sekuat itu?"teriak Kyunie

"kau yang gila karena telah mencoba merebut Siwon dariku."teriak Kibum lagi.

"aku tidak merebutnya dia sendiri yang mengajakku untuk berkencan."ujar Kyunie

"tidak mungkin! Kau pasti menggodanya."ujar Kibum sambil terisak.

Kyuhyun diam. Ia melihat Kibum yang tengah berlinang air mata. Ia rasa itu bukan tangisan untuk rasa sakit hasil jambakannya tapi rasa sakit yang lebih dari itu. Patah hati.

"jangan dekati dia lagi."ujar Kibum lemah.

"aku .. aku .."gumam Kyunie yang tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Kibum berusaha berdiri tegar seperti biasa. Ia menyeka air matanya dan mengambil sesuatu dari saku roknya.. sebuah amplop undangan.

"minggu depan hari ulang tahunku. Kita lihat siapa yang akan Siwon pilih. Kau atau aku"ujar Kibum. Ia bersama Jaejoong dan Ryeowook pun melangkah pergi keluar kelas.

Kyunie menatap surat undangan itu.

Malamnya .

Ryeowook tengah asyik bermain laptop dikamarnya. Ia pun membuka internet bermaksud untuk chat.

Tak beberapa lama berselang, seseorang dengan nickname POPEYE pun mengajaknya berchatting ria.

Popeye: annyeong ..

Olive: annyeong .

Popeye: kau Ryeowook siswi SJ PUTRI kan?

Olive: iya mengapa kau tahu?

Popeye: aku Yesung siswa SJ PUTRA. Ottoke jinaeseyo?

Olive: oh kau. Aku baik – baik saja. Bagaimana denganmu?

Popeye: sedang agak sedikit galau

Olive: kalau boleh tau kenapa? Mungkin aku bisa membantu

Popeye: masalahku dan kekasihku.

Olive: memangnya ada apa?

Popeye: entah kenapa perasaanku mengatakan ada sesuatu yang berbeda dengannya

Olive: seperti apa contonhnya?

Popeye: dia kini jarang meminta bantuanku dan juga jarang menelponku

Olive: kalau begitu kau saja yang menghubunginya

Popeye: aku sudah melakukannya tapi tetap saja rasanya ada yang beda

Olive: memangnya apa yang berbeda?

Popeye: ia tak lagi bersemangat mendapat telepon dariku.

Olive: mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan.

Popeye: entahlah tapi akhir – akhir ini perasaanku tidak enak

Olive: mungkin itu hanya sekedar sixth sense tumpul. Percayalah padanya

Popeye: kau benar. Terima kasih kau mau membantuku, aku merasa senang bisa berkenalan dan bertukar pikiran denganmu. Rasanya saat pertama kali bertemu pun aku sudah merasa cocok berteman denganmu,

Olive: kau terlalu memuji.. gomawo .

Popeye: aku sungguh – sungguh. Menurutku kau cantik dan baik hati. Kekasihmu beruntungsekali mendapatkanmu. Mungkin jika aku belum mendapatkan Kekasih aku akan mendekatimu. Haha ..

Olive: bisa saja kau ini.

Setelah malam mulai larut Ryeowook pun pamit untuk tidur. Entah mengapa ia merasa senang sekali dapat bertukar pikiran banyak dengan Yesung. Mereka mungkin hanya baru 2 kali bertemu, tapi rasanya ia menemukan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang ia tak pernah tau apa yang ia rasa hilang. Sesuatu yang ia temukan tanpa merasa mencari.

Ryeowook menggelar futonnya disamping futon Jaejoong. Mereka memang teman sekamar sedangkan Kibum hanya sendiri. Ia memang tidak ingin sekamar dengan siapapun.

"Jaejoong mengapa kau senyum – senyum sendirian?"Tanya Ryeowook yang kebingungan melihat Jaejoong senyum – senyum gk jelas.

"Ryeowook kurasa aku jatuh cinta." Ujar Jaejoong

"jatuh cinta? Pada siapa?"Tanya Ryeowook penasaran.

"mm .. aku tidak akan memberitahukan padamu sekarang. Tapi suatu saat nanti aku pasti akan mengenalkannya padamu."ujar Jaejoong

"baiklah kalau begitu. Dasar aneh."ujar Ryeowook

"hehe .." Jaejoong tersenyum menyeringai.

Kyuhyun masih menatap surat undangan itu, Heechul yang melihatnya bingung. Kemudian muncul ide jahil dipikiranya. Pletak … sebuah mendadak berupa jitakan mantap berhasil mendarat dikepala Kyuhyun dan menghasilkan rasa sakit dan pusing bagi Kyuhyun

"apa yang kau lakukan?"Tanya Kyuhyun kesal

"hehe .. aku hanya heran mengapa kau pandangi terus undangan itu?"Tanya Heechul

"aku sedang bingung apa yang harus kulakukan nanti. Apakah aku harus mempertahankan Siwon agar aku bisa bertunangan dengan Kibum atau aku harus menyerahkan Siwon pada Kibum?"tukas Kyuhyun

"Kyu, apa kau menyukai Kibum?"Tanya Heechul

"mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"Tanya Kyuhyun

"kata – katamu tadi. kau bahkan berpikir kau harus mempertahankan terjadinya pertunanganmu dengan Kibum."ujar Heechul

"bukan seperti itu. Bukan karena aku menyukainya. Tapi ini lebih kepada masalah harga diriku. Kibum bisa saja kembali pada Siwon dan menolak perjodohan ini. Lalu bagaimana denganku? Bagaimana bila media mendengar kabar perjodohan ini, dan membuat berita bahwa aku dicampakkan? Tentu bukan hanya nama baikku saja yang jatuh tapi juga nama baik keluarga Kim karena bisa saja mereka beranggapan Kibum telah berselingkuh." tukas Kyuhyun

"kurasa itu tidak masuk akal. Bukankah kau bisa mengatakan kalau perjodohan ini juga tidak memaksakan kalian berdua untuk mau. Tapi kalian diberi kebebasan untuk menolak atau menerima. Kalaupun dari pihak Kibum memutus perjodohan ini, maka bukan berarti kau dicampakkan. Kalau kau memang pikir begitu, maka sebaiknya kau pun mencari seseorang untuk kau jadikan penggantinya. Kau harus menemukan kekasih."ujar Heechul

"jadi apa yang harus kulakukan?"Tanya Kyuhyun

"kalau kau memang tidak ada perasaan pada Kibum maka sebaiknya kau bantu Kibum agar kembali bersama Siwon, dan kau mencari calon mu sendiri."tukas Heechul

"kau benar. Tapi siapa?"Tanya Kyuhyun

Suasana pun hening sesaat.

"aku tau apa yang harus kulakukan."ujar Kyuhyun

"apa?"Tanya Heechul.

Senyum penuh kemenangan pun tergurat diwajah tampan Kyuhyun. Ia menemukan sebuah ide untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan cara yang aman.

**TO BE CONTINUED **

**Ok sekian dulu…**

**Jangan lupa berikan komentarnya ya..**

**hani107 : yap, ,Heenim sudah jatuh sama Kyu**

**MingKyuMingKyu : pastinya kyuChul**

**xelo : mian kalau chap kemarin kependekan , , soalnya Liandapet idenya cuma segitu**


	7. Chapter 7

Aufklarung part 7

Main cast: Cho Kyuhyun dan Kim Heechul

Other cast: Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum, Kim Jaejoong,Jung Yunho, Kim Ryeowook, Kim Yesung

Genre: Romantic, Friendship, Family

Type: Sequel

**PART 7**

_Cinta itu ilusi bagiku_

_Cinta itu fatamorgana untukku_

_Cinta itu tak pernah benar – benar nyata ! _

"APA?!"teriak Heechul kaget.

"sstt .. apa kau tidak bisa pelan sedikit."ujar Kyuhyun sambil membekap mulut Heechul

"apa kau sinting menyuruhku untuk berpura – pura menjadi kekasihmu pada kakekmu?"ujar Heechul.

"tentu saja tidak. Aku sudah memikirkannya semalaman."sahut Kyuhyun

"ahh .. tentu saja ini terdengar aneh untukku. Kau tau apa jadinya kalau Yesung mendengarnya?"ujar Heechul

"iya aku tahu. Tapi aku sudah mengantisipasinya. Kau hanya akan bertemu dengan kakekku sekali, hanya untuk meyakinkan kakek agar perjodohan kami dibatalkan. Itupun setelah aku berhasil mempersatukan kembali Kibum dan Siwon."ujar Kyuhyun

"ahh.. kepalaku mumet. Aku mau kompresan. Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah perjodohanmu dibatalkan?"Tanya Heechul

"aku akan bilang pada kakek bahwa kau pergi keluar negeri untuk sekolah dan kita putus karena kita tidak bisa menjalani pacaran long distance."ujar Kyuhyun

"idemu sungguh konyol. Sejak awal kau kemari dan menyamar sebagai perempuan pun aku sudah curiga ada yang tidak beres dengan otakmu."gumam Heechul sambil kompresan.

"aish .. kau suka sekali menghinaku."rutuk Kyuhyun.

"ah sudahlah.. lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan agar Kibum dan Siwon kembali?"Tanya Heechul.

"hehe .. itupun aku butuh bantuanmu. "ujar Kyuhyun.

"apalagi?"Tanya Heechul.

"apa kau mendapat undangan dari Kibum?"Tanya Kyuhyun

"tidak, yang dia undang kan hanya siswi yang popular. Sedangkan aku? Kau tahu sendiri kan? Aku hanyalah murid yang aneh dan suka menyendiri. Serta tidak memiliki harta yang banyak juga prestasi yang patut dibanggakan. Ahh .. kau membuatku sadar bahwa aku seperti pecundang."rutuk Heechul.

"mengapa kau berkata seperti itu? Bukankah kau memiliki keahlian dibidang olahraga baseball?"Tanya Kyuhyun

"memang tapi aku sudah mengalami cedera."ujar Heechul

"bukankah kau bisa melakukan therapy supaya kau bisa bermain baseball lagi?"Tanya Kyuhyun

"biayanya mahal itu pun harus ke Jerman. Entahlah aku sudah berusaha menabung dipintu lemari untuk biaya agar aku bisa therapy. Tapi kurasa seumur hidup pun aku tidak bisa mengumpulkannya."ujar Heechul sedih..

"jadi itu suara uang receh? Pantas saja setiap kau membuka pintu lemari selalu ada suara seperti recehan."ujar Kyuhyun

"ya, itu tabungan rahasiaku."ujar Heechul

"kau benar – benar primitive. Bukankah zaman sekarang sudah banyak bank, tapi kau menggunakan cara yang aneh untuk menabung. Heechul sebenarnya kau manusia dari abad mana?"Tanya Kyuhyun

"aish .. jangan mengejekku. Setidaknya aku sudah berusaha untuk bisa menabung. Sudahlah aku akan memikirkan tawaranmu untuk membantumu."ujar Heechul

"tidak perlu dipikirkan, kau memang harus membantuku. Karena kau sudah terlibat jauh dengan rencanaku."ujar Kyuhyun

"aish .. aku benar –benar sial bisa kenal denganmu. "rutuk Heechul.

Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh.

Yun ho baru saja memasuki ruang ganti di ekskul taekwondonya. Ia menemukan sebuah kotak coklat. Yun ho pun meraihnya dan membuka kotak itu. 2 buah coklat dan sebuah kertas berwarna merah muda. Ia membaca pesan singkat dikertas tersebut.

_"selamat kembali bersekolah … ayo tersenyum _ "_

_By _

_Kim Jaejoong dan aku sayang kamu .._

Yun ho hanya menggelengkan kepala mengingat tingkah Jaejoong yang masih saja kekeh mengganggunya.

"sebenarnya apa yang dia inginkan dariku?"gumam yun ho dalam hati.

Ryeowook sedang mengantar ibu chae won ke SJ PUTRA untuk menemui il woo sosengnim. Ryeowook terpilih sebagai utusan dari SJ PUTRI untuk berkunjung ke Thailand. Ia diberikan kepercayaan untuk mewakili sekolah dalam program UNICEF untuk mengunjungi anak – anak yang tidak beruntung sehingga tidak dapat bersekolah. SJ bekerja sama dengan pemerintah korea dan UNICEF untuk membangun sekolah gratis di Thailand.

"annyeong haseyo .."sapa chae won sosengnim saat tiba diruang kantor il woo.

"ahh ,, annyeong nona chae won. Silakan masuk."ujar il woo sosengnim.

Chae won beserta Ryeowook pun masuk kedalam dan dipersilakan duduk oleh il woo,

"aku sudah membicarakannya dengan kepala sekolah suk hwan. Beliau mempercayakannya pada kita berdua untuk mengurus ini. Beliau juga meminta agar tidak hanya Ryeowook yang menjadi utusan SJ tapi juga siswa SJ PUTRA pun harus ikut berpartisipasi."tukas il woo sosengnim.

"lalu apakah anda telah menemukan orang yang cocok?"Tanya chae won.

"ya. Sebentar lagi dia akan datang,"ujar il woo.

Tak lama pintu kantor pun diketuk. Seseorang masuk dan disambut gembira oleh il woo.

"ini dia rekanmu Ryeowook."ujar il woo sosengnim

Ryeowook terperanjat. Ia dan Yesung menjadi rekan untuk menjadi utusan shinhwa ke Thailand?

"nampaknya kalian sudah saling kenal.'ujar il woo sosengnim

"iya sosengnim. Aku pernah bertemu dengannya disuatu tempat."timpal Yesung, ia pun duduk berhadap – hadapan dengan Ryeowook.

Mata Ryeowook dan Yesung saling beradu. Entah mengapa Ryeowook terlihat salah tingkath.

Malam ulang tahun Kibum

Suasana malam yang meriah, pesta ulang tahun seorang putri dari keluarga terpandang dan kaya memang jelas terlihat. Bahkan disetiap sudut tidak akan pernah ada penyangkalan bahwa ini adalah pesta yang sangat mewah. Kyuhyun telah tiba ke pesta tersebut, tentu saja dengan menggunakan penyamaran sebagai Kyunie.

Siwon, Yesung beserta yun ho tengah bercengkrama. Sementara itu Kibum, Jaejoong dan juga Ryeowook masih berada dikamar Kibum untuk mendandani Kibum.

"kau tampak sangat cantik Kibum."ujar Ryeowook

"tentu saja, "jawab Kibum datar.

Jaejoong hanya melirik sesaat Kibum, ia nampak kesal dengan keangkuhan Kibum.

"sepertinya para undangan telah tiba, ayo kita keluar,"usul Ryeowook

"tunggu sebentar .. apa menurut kalian aku akan mampu mengalahkan Kyunie?"Tanya Kibum

"tentu saja. Kau lebih cantik bahkan lebih baik daripada Kyunie."ujar Ryeowook

"apa benar begitu Jae?"Tanya Kibum

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk pelan. Sepertinya ia agak malas.

Kibum, Jaejoong dan Ryeowook pun segera bergegas untuk turun menemui para undangan. Para tamu pun terpesona dengan kecantikan Kibum. Semua mata memandang padanya. Kecuali seseorang. Ia Kyunie, ia tampak sedang menunggu seseorang hingga tidak memperhatikan keadaan. "dimana si bodoh itu?"gumam Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Kibum melihat Kyunie yang sedang mengobrol bersama Siwon, walau rada panas namun ia mencoba bersahabat.

"annyeong .."sapa Kibum

"annyeong .."balas Kyunie dan Siwon datar

"ternyata kau berani datang juga. Oh ya mana teman cupumu itu?"Tanya Kibum

"maksudmu Heechul? Dia tidak datang."jawab Kyunie

"ou .. sayang sekali. Hehe .."ujar Kibum

Kyunie hanya nyinyir.

Beberapa saat kemudian tibalah saatnya bagi Kibum untuk meniup lilin ulang tahunnya.

"saenggil chukahamnida … saengil chukahamnida… saranghanun Kibum –ssi saengil chukamnida…"riuh nyanyian diiringin tepuk tangan dari para tamu. Kibum pun segera meniup lilinnya dan memotong kuenya.

"kue pertama ini akan kuberikan pada seseorang yang sangat berarti untukku."ujar Kibum.

Ia pun melirik Siwon, ia melangkah mendekati Siwon.

"untukmu."ujar Kibum sembari menyodorkan kue ultah pertamanya.

Siwon memandang sekitar sesaat, ia pun dengan agak ragu meraih kue itu.

"gomawo." Ujar Siwon pelan.

Kibum pun tersenyum. Semua orang pun bertepuk tangan. Kibum menatap sinis Kyunie, kali ini ia merasa menang, sedangkan Kyunie hanya tersenyum datar.

Acara pun beranjak pada acara dansa. Kibum menghampiri Siwon,

"apa kau tidak mengajakku berdansa?"ujar Kibum

"aku tidak berminat."ujar Siwon

Tiba – tiba seseorang berpakaian tuxedo lengkap dengan sepatu hitam legam persis seperti eksekutif muda. Ia menghampiri Kibum.

"bisakah aku berdansa denganmu?"ujar laki – laki tersebut dengan nada suara yang sedikit aneh.

"maaf kau siapa?"Tanya Kibum

"mungkin kau tidak begitu mengenalku, tapi aku sangat mengenalmu."ujar laki – laki tersebut.

"maksudmu?"Tanya Kibum heran

"tanganku pegal, jadi maukah kau berdansa denganku?"Tanya lelaki itu lagi.

Kibum menatap Siwon sebentar. Ia berharap saat itu Siwon langsung menariknya kelantai dansa. Namun salah, Siwon malah menarik Kyunie kelantai dansa tanpa pemberitahuan dulu. Hal tersebut membuat Kibum cemburu. Ia pun menerima ajakan lelaki tersebut karena kesal.

Yesung baru saja akan mengambil minuman ketika tangannya tak sengaja memegang tangan seorang gadis yang juga akan mengambil minuman yang sama dengannya. Yesung melihat gadis tersebut.

"kau lagi?"ujar Yesung

"annyeong .. kita bertemu lagi."ujar Ryeowook ramah.

"iya, sepertinya akhir – akhir ini kita banyak bertemu.'ujar Yesung

"iya kau benar. "ujar Ryeowook

"kau dengan siapa kemari?"Tanya Yesung

"aku bersama Jaejoong dan Kibum."ujar Ryeowook. Ia pun menunjuk Kibum dan lelaki asing tadi yang sedang berdansa dan kemudian menunjukk ara yang sedang memaksa yun ho untuk berdansa dengannya.

"ou .. kau mau berdansa ?"Tanya Yesung

"mwo? Tidak aku tidak mahir berdansa."tolak Ryeowook halus

"tak apa. Ayo.,"ajak Yesung sambil menyodorkan tangannya.

Ryeowook awalnya agak ragu, tapi setelah ia pikir hal tersebut tidak ada salahnya, kedua sahabatnya mendapat teman berdansa sedangkan ia tidak.

Siwon dan Kyunie tengah berdansa, Siwon terus memegang erat tangan Kyunie hal tersebut membuaat ia sangat risih. Kyunie pun menatap pria asing yang tengah berdansa dengan Kibum. Sebenarnya ia ingin tertawa melihat hal itu. Ia tahu pasti siapa laki – laki tersebut. Dia adalah Kim Heechul yang disulap habis oleh Kyuhyun untuk menyamar menjadi laki – laki. Hal tersebut memang merupakan bagian dari rencananya.

Heechul ingin segera menghilang saja saat itu, ia agak kikuk berpakaian seperti pria. Terlebih celananya seperti kebesaran. Dan paling parah ia harus mau berdansa dengan gadis paling angkuh disekolah. Rasanya menyebalkan sekali. Tak sengaja ia pun melihat Yesung yang tengah berdansa dengan Ryeowook. Ia sedikit kaget, namun aneh perasaannnya tidak ada rasa marah karena cemburu, ia hanya kaget karena Yesung berdansa dengan seorang gadis selain dia, bukan cemburu.

Tiba – tiba music berhenti, pembaca acara pun naik kepanggung.

"hello everybody ! untuk memeriahkan acara kali ini, aku akan membuat sebuah games, dimana para pria dan wanita akan dipisahkan. Kemudian pada hitungan ketiga kalian harus menemukan teman dansa kalian. Bagi yang bertukar pasangan diperbolehkan tapi apabila ada yang tidak mendapatkan pasangan maka ia harus keluar dari arena ini. Kemudian bagi yang mendapatkan pasangan kalian harus berdansa semesra mungkin dan yang paling bagus akan mendapatkan hadiah berupa ini." Tukas pembawa acara sembari menunjukkan sebuah kotak kecil yang berisi 2 buah cincin mahkota.

Para peserta pun kini bersiap, para pria memisahkan diri dari para wanita. Sang pembawa acara pun mulai berhitung 1 .. 2 .. 3 ..

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Ok sekian dulu…**

**Jangan lupa berikan komentarnya ya..**

**sorry kalau kependekan ya...**

**thanks buat :hani107/ **xelo/ **MingKyuMingKyu**


	8. Chapter 8

Aufklarung part 8

Main cast: Cho Kyuhyun dan Kim Heechul

Other cast: Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum,Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Kim Ryeowook, Kim Yesung

Genre: Romantic, Friendship, Family

Type: Sequel

**PART 8 **

_Kau yang jauh dari pandangan, seseorang yang kelak menjadi kekasih hatiku_

_Segera temukan aku di sini, karena beban rindu ini telah hampir membunuhku._

1 … 2 … 3 … semua pria dan wanita pun langsung berbaur menjadi satu dan memilih pasangannya masing – masing. Kyunie langsung menarik Heechul yang tengah celingukan, sedangkan Siwon yang mencari – cari Kyunie langsung ditarik oleh Kibum, begitu pula dengan yun ho. Ia tidak memasuki tempat berdansa namun dengan cekatan Jaejoong menariknya. Semua telah mendapat pasangan kecuali Yesung. Setelah lirik sana lirik sini, matanya tertuju pada satu orang wanita yang tengah kebingungan. Ia pun menghampiri gadis tersebut diantara para peserta. Ia menjulurkan tangannya mengajaknya berdansa. Sang gadis pun tersenyum sambil tersipu dan meraih tangan Yesung. "terima kasih kau mau berdansa kembali denganku Ryeowook."ujar Yesung.

Siwon mencari – cari sosok Kyunie, ia tidak focus pada dansanya bersama Kibum. Hal tersebut membuat Kibum sedikit kesal. Ia pun menarik wajah Siwon untuk melihatnya, "kumohon, aku ingin cincin itu." Ujar Kibum. Siwon pun diam, ia melihat Kyunie dan sosok laki – laki yang tak dikenalnya sedang berdansa disertai adu mulut. "jangan terlalu berharap padaku."jawab Siwon dingin.

Heechul terus saja merutuk pada Kyunie, ia ingin segera mengakhiri penyamarannya sebagai laki – laki. "apa kau tidak tau, kumis ini sangat gatal."ujar Heechul. "bertahanlah sedikit lagi. Tinggal satu rencana lagi"ujar Kyunie. Kyunie bersama Heechul pun dengan sengaja mendorong – dorong semua pasangan yang sedang berdansa sehingga mereka tidak focus pada permainan, dan marah – marah. Semua peserta diganggu kecuali Siwon – Kibum.

Sampai di akhir lagu, sang MC pun naik. "yo yo yo … aku sudah memperhatikan semua peserta dan kini aku telah memiliki satu pasang pemenang yang berhak mendapatkan cincin ini. Dia adalah ….. *jreng jreng jreng …* Choi Siwon dan Kim Kibum !"teriak sang MC.

Kibum pun loncat – loncat girang, sedangkan Siwon masih saja dengan tampang dingin. Mereka pun naik panggung untuk menerima hadiah. "kuucapkan selamat untuk kalian, sudah kuduga kalianlah yang akan menang."ujar sang MC. "Gomawo."ujar Kibum. "agar suasana lebih romantic sebaiknya kalian pasangkan cincin ini ke pasangan masing – masing."perintah MC. Kibum pun setuju ia mengambil salah satu cincin itu dan meraih tangan Siwon. Kini giliran Siwon yang memasukkan cincin tersebut ke jari Kibum. Setelah itu, mereka pun melakukan pidato kemenangan. Semua orang bertepuk tangan melihat pasangan Kibum dan Siwon. Kibum terus saja tersenyum bahagia, namun Siwon hanya mempersembahkan senyum datar.

Kyunie tampak bangga karena rencananya berhasil. Rencananya untuk membuat Kibum dan Siwon dekat kembali. Sebenarnya games ini adalah akal – akalan dari Kyunie. Ia membayar sang MC untuk melakukan games ini, ia pun tersenyum pada Heechul dan mengajaknya pergi dari pesta tersebut.

Jaejoong melihat yun ho yang ada disebelahnya "suatu hari aku juga ingin memiliki cincin pasangan seperti itu."ujar Jaejoong sambil tersenyum. Yun ho tak meliriknya namun ia mendengarnya secara pasti. Ia pun hanya tersenyum kecil.

"sayang sekali kita tidak menang."ujar Yesung pada Ryeowook. "tak apa. Yang penting kita sudah berusaha."ujar Ryeowook, "ya gara – gara Kyunie yang mendorongku hingga merusak suasana dansa kita."rutuk Yesung. "hahah … iya. Dia dan pasangannya sangat rusuh."timpal Ryeowook. "ya tapi rasanya laki – laki yang tadi bersama Kyunie aku merasa pernah melihatnya, tapi dimana yah?"Tanya Yesung sambil mengingat – ingat sesuatu. "iya, aku juga seperti itu."ujar Ryeowook.

"Kyu, apa kau mengenal tempat ini?"Tanya Heechul sambil memperhatikan sekitarnya. "entahlah. Aku juga tidak tahu. Sial sekali kita, mengapa menaiki taksi yang mogok, jadinya kita harus turun ditempat yang asing."rutuk Kyuhyun sambil menggenggam high heelsnya dan wignya. "Kyu, penampilanmu seperti gembel. Ahahahaha .."ujar Heechul menertawakan Kyuhyun yang rusuh. "aish .. kau malah menertawakanku, kau tau gaun ini sangat menyusahkan sekali, aku hampir tidak bisa nafas menggunakannya."ujar Kyuhyun. "kau fikir yang tersiksa hanya kau? Lihat aku harus menggunakan celana yang kebesaran, kumis yang membuatku gatal dan harus berdansa dengan Kibum. Ahhh … aku pun harus menggunakan rayuan – rayuan gombal tadi saat aku berdansa dengan Kibum. Kau tau? Rasanya semua makanan diperutku memaksa ingin dikeluarkan. Aku benar – benar ingin muntah dengan kata – kataku sendiri."ujar Heechul. "kau hanya melakukannya sekali ini saja, sedangkan aku harus setiap hari berpakaian seperti perempuan. Apa menurutmu ini tidak merepotkan?"timpal Kyuhyun.

"ahhh .. baiklah kau memang paling menderita diantara kita. Semoga kau tabah menghadapi semuanya."ujar Heechul mencoba memberi dukungan moril. Kyuhyun hanya manyun sambil terus berjalan entah kemana.

"Kyu, lihat itu!"ujar Heechul sembari menunjuk kea rah pinggir jalan yang sedang mereka lewati. Kyuhyun pun menoleh. "ayo kita kesana."ajak Heechul sambil menarik tangan Kyuhyun. "hei hati – hati … aku tidak pakai sepatu."teriak Kyuhyun.

"wah indah sekaliiiiii"ujar Heechul sambil memandangi sekitar. "iya, aku baru tahu ada danau disekitar sini."ujar Kyuhyun. "ya, coba kau perhatikan banyak sekali kunang – kunang. Tempat ini sangat romantic."ujar Heechul. Kyuhyun pun ikut larut menikmati indahnya tempat itu. Ia pun menatap Heechul yang terus menatap kagum dan tersenyum – senyum memperhatikan kunang – kunang yang terbang kesana kemari memberi cahaya.

"Heechul .."panggil Kyuhyun. "apa?"timpal Heechul tanpa menoleh pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun meraih tangan Heechul. Sebelah tangan Heechul ia simpan dibahunya dan sebelahnya lagi ia genggam. Kyuhyun pun meraih handphonenya, ia memainkan sebuah lagu romantic. "ayo kita berdansa."ujar Kyuhyun. Heechul hanya diam, ia mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun.

Suasana benar – benar mendukung, dipinggir danau disertai kunang – kunang yang beterbangan diantara mereka serta diiringi lagu romantic. Heechul dan Kyuhyun pun terbawa suasana mereka saling menatap mata masing – masing dan menikmati keindahan malam ini hanya berdua.

Pesta pun telah usai, semua tamu undangan telah pulang. Namun Jaejoong dan Ryeowook memutuskan untuk menginap dirumah Kibum. Mereka bertiga masih terjaga dari tidurnya, tersenyum – senyum sendiri mengenang yang telah terjadi tadi.

"apa kalian merasakan hal yang sama sepertiku?"Tanya Kibum. "apa?"Tanya Ryeowook. "perasaan yang lain, sesuatu yang asing perlahan menggelitik hatimu."ujar Kibum. "iya. Rasanya aku ingin tertawa sampai perutku sakit saking senangnya."ujar Jaejoong. "kalian benar, tapi perasaan apa ini?"Tanya Ryeowook.

"oh ya, Kibum selamat yah kau menang hari ini."ujar Jaejoong. "tentu saja. Aku senang sekali karena Siwon bersikap baik tadi. dan yang paling membahagiakanku adalah kami memakai cincin yang sama. "ujar Kibum. "rupanya kau benar – benar menyukai Siwon."ujar Ryeowook. "ya, aku menyesal terlambat menyadarinya. Tapi aku tidak akan membuang kesempatan lagi. Aku berjanji aku akan mendapatkan Siwon kembali." Ujar Kibum.

"Kibum kalau boleh tau apa yang membuat kalian saat itu putus?"Tanya Jaejoong. Kibum diam, ia terlihat mengenang masa lalu. "aku … aku menduakannya."ujar Kibum lemah. Jaejoong dan Ryeowook pun saling pandang. "dengan siapa?"Tanya Jaejoong kembali. "namanya yoo seung ho, ia adalah temanku dulu. Awalnya aku hanya main – main karena aku merasa bosan dengan Siwon. Aku terlalu sombong karena kupikir Siwon terlalu mencintaiku sehingga aku bisa memperlakukannya semauku. Tapi ternyata salah, setelah aku kehilangan Siwon aku baru menyadari bahwa yang membuatku selama ini bahagia adalah bersamanya. seung ho tidak seperti Siwon yang begitu memperhatikanku dan menyayangiku. Ia benar – benar memperlakukanku seperti seseorang yang dia sayangi. Karena itu, aku tidak ingin menyakitinya lagi. Aku harus mendapatkan kembali Siwon. "ujar Kibum sambil menahan tangis.

"jangan menangis. Aku yakin kau pasti bisa. Siwon memang sangat popular banyak wanita yang mendekatinya. Tapi yang berhasil menjadi pacarnya hanya kau. Jadi kuyakin ia pasti sangat mencintaimu, dan kuyakin pula bahwa perasaannya masih sama seperti yang dulu,"ujar Ryeowook. "aku memang berfikir seperti itu, tapi bagaimana dengan Kyunie? Siwon selalu mendekatinya. Aku takut dia benar – benar menyukai si murid baru itu.'' Ujar Kibum. "mungkin Siwon tidak sepenuhnya menyukai gadis itu. Percayalah kau belum kalah sepenuhnya."ujar Jaejoong. "kalian benar, gadis itu hanyalah orang baru. Sedangkan aku telah banyak memiliki kenangan bersama Siwon. "ujar Kibum sembari tersenyum. Jaejoong dan Ryeowook pun saling pandang dan tersenyum pula.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa lama mereka menunggu, ada kendaraan yang lewat juga. Walaupun itu adalah polisi yang sedang berpatroli. Kyuhyun dan Heechul pun akhirnya diantar menuju rumah. Namun, karena jarak rumah Kyuhyun terlalu jauh maka Kyuhyun pun memutuskan untuk menginap dirumah Heechul.

"ahh .. tunggu sebentar. Ayahku akan bertanya – Tanya jika melihatku berpakaian seperti pria. Bagaimana ini?"Tanya Heechul dengan wajah cemas. Kyuhyun terlihat berfikir setelah beberapa saat ia pun menemukan ide. "bagaimana kalau kita bertukar pakaian saja."ujar Kyuhyun. "bertukar pakaian? Maksudmu?"Tanya Heechul. "kau memakai gaun ini dan aku memakai tuxedo yang kau pakai bagaimana?"ujar Kyuhyun. "kau benar, kalau begitu sekarang ikut aku, ada wc umum didekat rumahku jadi kita bisa ganti pakaian disana. "ujar Heechul. "ide bagus.''sahut Kyuhyun.

Dengan sigap mereka pun saling bertukar pakaian kemudian kembali kerumah Heechul. Ting nong … ting nong … bel rumah Heechul dibunyikan. Sekitar 10 menit pintu baru dibuka oleh ayah Heechul yang terlihat masih mengantuk. "Heechul? Mengapa kau pulang larut sekali?"Tanya ayahnya. "maaf, taksi yang kutumpangi mogok jadi kami harus berjalan kaki untuk pulang."ujar Heechul. "baiklah ayo cepat masuk."ujar ayah Heechul.

Heechul dan Kyuhyun pun duduk dimeja bersama ayah dan ibu Heechul. Heechul harus disidang terlebih dahulu karena pulang malam dan membawa lelaki kerumahnya.

"maaf kau siapa?"Tanya ayah Heechul. Kyuhyun pun mengeluarkan jurus senyum mautnya "namaku Kyuhyun."ujar Kyuhyun. "ou .. kau tampan sekali nak."ujar ibu Heechul yang langsung melek dan segar melihat Kyuhyun. Tentu saja hal tersebut membuat ayah Heechul cemburu. "hmmm.. kau siapa nya Heechul?"Tanya ayah Heechul kembali. "dia teman sekamarku."ujar Heechul. "apa?"teriak ibu dan ayah Heechul. "ahh .. bukan maksudkku dia adalah teman sekamarnya temanku. Hehe .."ujar Heechul sambil cengir. "ahh kukira kau sekamar dengan pria. Kalau hal itu terjadi akan kucekik kalian berdua." Ujar ayah Heechul sembari memperagakan dengan mencekik ibu Heechul. Heechul dan Kyuhyun pun reflek memegang leher mereka. "mati aku!"gumam Heechul dalam hati.

Karena hari sudah malam mereka pun segera pergi tidur. Kyuhyun dipersilakan untuk tidur dikamar Heechul dan Heechul tidur bersama kedua orang tuanya. Kyuhyun memperhatikan sekelilingnya, ia kini tengah berada dikamar Heechul. Kamar yang tidak terlalu besar namun sangat bersih dan rapi. Banyak berjejer boneka – boneka lucu dan beberapa foto Heechul kecil dan saat ia remaja. Juga terjejer rapi beberapa peralatan olahraga baseball.

Jaejoong terlihat ceria sekali hari ini. Ia memutuskan untuk berangkat lebih pagi dan segera menuju halte. Ia sengaja melakukan hal itu agar ia bisa berangkat bersama dengan yun ho. Sesuai dengan keinginannya, beberapa saat kemudian yun ho muncul ia tengah menunggu bis yang akan mengantarnya ke toko es krim tempat ia bekerja paruh waktu.

"annyeong …"sapa Jaejoong riang. Yun ho hanya meliriknya seperti biasa. "hmmm .. kebetulan kita bertemu disini, jadi kita bisa pergi bareng."ujar Jaejoong basa basi. Yun ho hanya diam. Ia kelihatan tak tertarik dengan percakapan ini.

Bus yang mereka tunggu – tunggu pun datang. Karena mereka memang cukup pagi maka mereka mendapatkan kursi untuk duduk. Jaejoong pun duduk disamping yun ho tentu saja dengan wajah bahagia.

Sesampainya di toko es krim,Jaejoong dan yun ho pun berganti pakaian dan memulai pekerjaan mereka. Jaejoong terlihat begitu serius bekerja, ia berusaha mencari perhatian yun ho namun yun ho Nampak acuh tak acuh padanya.

Beberapa siswi SMA yang datang pun tampak menggoda yun ho, hal tersebut membuat Jaejoong geram. Ia pun mendekati siswi SMA tersebut. "hmm … ada yang bisa kubantu?"Tanya Jaejoong. Beberapa siswi itu pun menoleh. "tidak ada, kami sudah dibantu oleh kakak tampan ini."ujar seorang siswi itu genit. "hmm tapi kakak tampan ini dipanggil oleh manajer jadi yang akan melayani kalian adalah aku."ujar Jaejoong bohong. "tapi kami mau kakak tampan ini yang melayani kami."ujar siswi itu lagi ngotot. "kubilang aku yang akan melayani kalian."ujar Jaejoong yang tak kalah ngotot. Yun ho memperhatikan Jaejoong yang bertengkar dengan siswi SMA itu. Ia pun mengerti mengapa Jaejoong begitu, Jaejoong pasti cemburu. "kalau begitu aku akan dengan segera membuatkan pesanan kalian dan kemudian menghadap bosku."ujar yun ho. "biar aku yang melakukannya."ujar Jaejoong. Ia pun langsung mengambil catatan pesanan yang dipegang yun ho dan ngacir kedapur.

Yun ho memperhatikan tingkah Jaejoong yang tidak membiarkan anak – anak itu menggodanya. Ia pun tersenyum. "dasar gadis aneh."ujar yun ho.

Heechul tengah menjemur pakaian di belakang rumah ketika handphonenya berdering, dilihatnya nomor si penelpon yang ternyata adalah Yesung.

_"yoboseyo .."sapa Heechul_

_"yoboseyo, Heechul kau sedang apa?"Tanya Yesung_

_"aku sedang menjemur pakaian. oppa sedang apa?"Tanya Heechul_

_"aku sedang mengemas pakaianku. Besok aku akan pergi ke Thailand. Aku diutus untuk mewakili sekolah bersama seorang siswi SJ PUTRI."ujar Yesung. _

_"oh, aku tahu. Kalau tidak salah dia Ryeowook kan?"ujar Heechul._

_"ya, kau mengenalnya?"Tanya Yesung_

_"tentu saja. Kami satu kelas. Kau baik – baik ya disana."ujar Heechul_

_"tentu. Tapi apakah kau tidak cemburu aku pergi bersama Ryeowook?" ujar Yesung_

_"mengapa harus cemburu, aku percaya pada kekasihku. "ujar Heechul. _

_"benarkah? "sahut Yesung_

_"tentu saja. Kau tidak percaya padaku?"ujar Heechul_

_"tentu saja aku percaya hanya saja aku merasa aneh. "ujar Yesung_

_"aneh kenapa?"Tanya Heechul_

_"sudahlah lupakan. Tak apa. Baiklah aku masih banyak barang yang harus kukemas. Nanti kuhubungi lagi yah."ujar Yesung_

_"iya. Hati – hati yah."ujar Heechul. _

Yesung pun menutup sambungan telponnya. Ia tampak berfikir, "ini benar – benar tak seperti biasanya."ujar Yesung sambil menggaruk – garuk kepalanya.

Kyuhyun tengah membantu orang tua Heechul di restoran bubur mereka. Heechul pun segera ikut membantu ketika pekerjaan rumahnya selesai. "aku tidak menyangka dia mau melakukan hal seperti ini."gumam Heechul dalam hati ketika ia melihat Kyuhyun yang tengah melayani pelanggan.

"Heechul, bisakah kau mengantarkan pesanan ini ?"ujar ibu Heechul. "baiklah."ujar Heechul. "bolehkah aku ikut membantu?"ujar Kyuhyun tiba – tiba. "oh itu ide bagus, silakan saja."ujar ibu Heechul. "awas kalau kau merepotkan."ujar Heechul sambil menjitak kepala Kyuhyun. "aish .. apa dia tidak punya kegiatan lain selain menjitakku?"rutuk Kyuhyun kesal.

"jadi kita mengantar bubur dengan menggunakan sepeda motor ini?"Tanya Kyuhyun. "tentu saja. Memangnya pakai apalagi?"ujar Heechul. "ahh … baiklah. Aku akan memboncengmu."ujar Kyuhyun. "kau tidak tau alamatnya biar aku saja yang memboncengmu."ujar Heechul.

Heechul pun membonceng Kyuhyun menuju beberapa rumah yang memesan bubur. Untuk pertama kalinya Heechul berboncengan dengan Kyuhyun. Entah mengapa jantung Heechul berdegup kencang ketika tangan Kyuhyun memeluknya dari belakang. Hal itu membuat Heechul mengendarai motor dengan tidak seimbang. "hei apa kau tidak bisa menggunakan sepeda motor?"protes Kyuhyun. Heechul pun langsung menghentikan laju motornya. "mengapa kau cerewet sekali. Badanmu terlalu berat sehingga aku kurang bisa menahannya. "ujar Heechul. "aish … bilang saja kalau kau tidak mahir."ujar Kyuhyun. Heechul pun mendelik pada Kyuhyun. "kalau kau terus protes aku akan menurunkanmu ditempat yang sepi dan meninggalkanmu."ancam Heechul. "kau ! otakmu benar – benar criminal. "ujar Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun pun memalingkan wajahnya, ia pun melihat sebuah rumah asri dengan banyak pohon buah – buahan didalamnya. Terlintas sebuah ide difikirannya. "Heechul berhenti disini."ujar Kyuhyun. Heechul pun langsung menghentikan kembali motornya "ada apalagi?!"teriak Heechul kesal.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Sekian dulu untuk part kali ini…**

**Penasaran sama lanjutannya? Tunggu aja ya….**


End file.
